


Барраяль-Адварис

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Jumanji (1995), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - tuully</p><p>Жизненный путь Майлза Форкосигана  с самого начала свернул куда-то не туда. Его удел – инвалидное кресло и скука повседневности. Но однажды Майлз получает шанс всё изменить. Он оказывается среди счастливчиков, разыскивающий золотой город Адварис, места, где исполняются любые, самые заветные желания.</p><p>Написано на WTF-2015 для команды Barrayar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Барраяль-Адварис

Лифт едва слышно скрипнул и остановился. Ботари распахнул ажурную чугунную дверь; Майлз выкатился в вестибюль и сощурился на яркий свет газовых рожков.

Управлять тяжелым, на высоких колёсах креслом было не так уж и просто, но главное ведь не сдаваться, правда?

– Майлз, дорогой! – леди Форкосиган первой подошла к сыну. – Ты готов исполнять обязанности хозяина дома?

– Конечно, миледи.

– Делия, Марсия, Оливия, – в противоположном конце черно-белого коридора Дру давала последние наставления своему семейству, – приглядывайте за Карин. А где она? Ку, где Карин?! Кто-нибудь, – Дру повысила голос, – видел мою младшую дочь?! Куда она успела сбежать?

Высокий капитан Куделка, тяжело опирающийся на шпагу-трость, начал неловко поворачиваться, чтобы отыскать беглянку. Его металлический корсет и накладки на правой ноге, «подарок» эскобаро-барраяльской кампании шестнадцатилетней давности, негромко лязгнули. Майлз подавил острое чувство зависти: благодаря этой хитроумной конструкции из латунных штырей, шестеренок и кожаных ремней Куделка мог самостоятельно, хоть и не быстро, передвигаться, и даже продолжал оставаться в строю, пусть и перейдя на сидячую должность личного помощника лорда-регента. А вот Майлзу военная карьера не светит, что нет, то нет. Ни одна армия мира не согласится принять новобранца, спина которого согнута, а ноги завязаны узлом…

Впрочем, нет повода отчаиваться. Доктор Генри говорит, что последняя операция прошла успешно, да Майлз и сам это видел – наконец-то, к пятнадцати годам, его ноги достаточно окрепли и почти (всего-то благодаря пяти нужным переломам) выпрямились, чтобы выдержать вес его тощего сгорбленного тела. «В следующем месяце попробуем встать на костыли», – бодро обещал Генри. И Майлз радовался изо всех сил. Так радовался, что с удовольствием бы поднялся на крышу и спрыгнул бы с нее головой вперёд; вот только кресло, к которому он прикован невидимыми цепями, увы, не сможет форсировать нужную лестницу…

Майлз сморгнул. Что-то он размяк, расслабился, а тут беды идут косяком, и терять бдительность чревато опасностями. Он, кажется, проморгал момент, когда тетя Элис ссудила ему на вечер кузена Айвена, чтобы тот «помогал присмотреть за девочками» – ее собственные слова, надо будет записать и цитировать, если этот болван опять попробует увильнуть. Но момент, когда Елена принесла с кухни беглянку, пропустить оказалось невозможно. Взрослые – лорд-регент и его супруга, леди Элис, счастливые родители — Ку и Дру, наконец-то получившие увольнительную от своей белокурой банды, хором ахнули при виде виновницы беспокойства – Карин успела где-то стянуть сладости, и теперь на ее чудесном зеленом платьице и румяной мордашке красовались пятна вишневого варенья. Дру попыталась было унести малышку и переодеть её, но леди Корделия оказалась быстрее.

– Майлз, – напомнила она. – Ты обещал. Держи-ка эту красотку, – Корделия подхватила Карин под мышки и осторожно усадила ее сыну на колено. – Действуй. Я знаю, ты справишься. Елена, пойдем.

Леди Корделия решительно поторопила женщин – величавую, ослепительную леди Элис, энергичную Дру, растерянную Елену, – а следом поспешили и их кавалеры. Обменявшись коротким рукопожатием с сыном, лорд Форкосиган подал жене накидку — укрыть от зимней непогоды пышное бальное платье. Оруженосцы открыли двери, поклонами провожая хозяев дома и их гостей к поджидающим автомоторам. Последними вышли Ботари. Константин, одетый в лучший свой мундир оруженосца Форкосиганов, шел, звучно и тяжело печатая шаг. Майлз прекрасно понимал, что вызвало недовольство отставного сержанта: ради визита в императорский дворец ему пришлось расстаться с любимым восьмиствольным пистолетом, да и управлять автомотором лорда-регента сегодня будет молодой Пим. Елена сочувствующе подмигнула Майлзу, и он ответил ей своеобразной пародией на салют. После чего юная прекрасная дочь Ботари упорхнула вслед за своим смахивающим на горгулью родителем в темную ночь Султан-Барра.

Черно-белый вестибюль опустел. Шум, возбужденные голоса, ароматы духов и зимних цветов, сутолока, блеск парадных мундиров и фамильных драгоценностей, шорох длинных шелковых платьев, – всё это исчезло. Остался только скрюченный подросток в громоздком инвалидном кресле, яркие газовые светильники да огромное зеркало в темной резной раме.

– Уфф, ну и суета. Матушка грозится, что скоро настанет мой черёд сопровождать её на всех этих дворцовых ногодрыгалках и ушетоптаниях, в смысле, балах и концертах. Но как минимум сегодня я свободен. У вас найдется, что поесть? Желательно – не те красные водоросли, которыми тетя Корделия питалась в прошлом году, а что-нибудь посущественнее?

Ах да, еще и болван Айвен.

– Нння! – Карин сделала попытку соскочить с колен Майлза.

Ах да, еще и… ну да, все четыре Куделки. Серьезная… или, как минимум, осознающая груз ответственности Делия помогла младшей сестренке, увела ее умываться. Марсия и Оливия выжидательно смотрели на мальчишек. И если в серо-голубых очах шестилетней Оливии читалось детское восхищение самим фактом, что она находится в чужом доме, и здесь всё красиво, ярко и удивительно, то в прищуренных хитрых глазенках десятилетней Марсии явно значилось: «Нас больше! И мы – банда!»

«Спасайся, кто может? – обреченно подумал Майлз. Поёрзал, устраиваясь в кресле удобнее. – А кто не может? Впрочем, я действительно обещал. Ку и Дру заслужили выходной; мама тонко намекнула, что тренировать лидерские таланты можно не только на палубе броненосца, но и в самых мирных обстоятельствах. А дед просто изойдет ядом, если узнает, что я отступил перед взводом каких-то... ха! Недорослей!»

– В библиотеке нам приготовили чай, – откашлявшись, гостеприимно предложил он. Айвен лихо согласился и развернулся в нужную сторону. Майлз повернул рычажок ручного тормоза и нажал на педаль старта.

Ничего не произошло.

Айвен замешкался, но, поймав гневный взгляд кузена, благоразумно не стал предлагать свою помощь. Майлз снова нажал на старт, левой рукой, она вроде ломалась только четырежды и должна быть посильнее.

Пффф.

– Майлз пукнул! – громко, трагически возвестила Оливия – и тут же рассмеялась серебристым звонким колокольчиком, таким забавным ей показалось случившееся событие.

– Нет, это движитель прогревается, – с важным видом знатока вмешался Айвен. – Посмотри, – он небрежно указал на тяжелую конструкцию, располагавшуюся… ну, если честно, то надо признать, что располагалась она под тощей Майлзовой задницей. – Кресло может самостоятельно двигаться, если вот эти поршни толкают колёса. А поршни зависят от движителя. В свою очередь, движителю нужен спирт или что-то другое, горючее, чтобы нагревать воду и создавать пар. Так что правильнее сказать, что наш Майлз сегодня под мухой. Верно?

Теперь засмеялась и Марсия.

– Верно, – скрепя сердце признал Майлз. «Я тебе это припомню, братец». Кресло вдруг резко дёрнулось, начиная движение, и он поскорее схватился за рулевой рычаг, чтобы не врезаться в очередное препятствие. Большинство напольных ваз и консолей убрали, но все-таки… Каким-то чудом лязгающее, подвывающее кресло согласилось, что штурмовать лестницу – дурная идея, и понеслось, набирая скорость, прямо на драгоценного кузена. Тот с неожиданной ловкостью в последний момент отпрыгнул и, кажется, даже завис в воздухе, пока Майлз не проехал мимо. Девочки Куделки развеселились окончательно.

Похоже, вечер будет долгим.

 

Бутербродам и печатным пряникам настал конец минут через шесть. Фрукты еще держались, особенно блюдо с зелёным лохматым крыжовником – жутко кислым и столь же, если верить научным журналам, которые матушка выписывала с Бетты, жутко полезным для пищеварения. (Ключевое качество – ужас, кошмар и спасайся, пока не поздно). Но и этих боеприпасов, по прикидкам Майлза, банде Куделок хватит в лучшем случае на полчаса.

А продержаться надо до одиннадцати вечера.

Обычно девочками Куделками занимались Елена и сама леди Корделия, а Майлз крутился поблизости, стоически жертвуя то новой книгой, которую Делия и Марсия тут же залистывали, а то и рвали страницы, возбужденно выхватывая их друг у дружки; то коробкой красок, то еще какими-нибудь вежливыми, необязывающими знаками внимания. Однако сегодня Елена исполняет обязанности личной компаньонки леди Форкосиган; впрочем, по словам матери, любой повод хорош для того, чтобы выйти в свет и показать себя людям. Намек прозрачнее некуда, но Майлз предпочел его проигнорировать, как и приглашение Грегора, прочитанное и аккуратно разрезанное на десять тысяч маленьких клочков: сама мысль о том, что на его изувеченную фигуру будет глазеть половина Султан-Барра, причиняла физическую боль. А если он появится как сейчас, в этом гробу с колёсиками…

Нет. Нет, нет, ни за что. Он не старик! Хотя куда там – восьмидесятишестилетний граф Форкосиган до сих пор бодр духом и подвижен телом; даже порой отваживается проехать милю-другую верхом. Положим, Майлз верховой езде тоже научился, но это совсем другое. Барраяль нетерпим к любым проявлениям слабости, инвалидности и увечности, а Майлз…

Майлз Форкосиган, как ни крути, и то, и другое, и третье.

Дед винил во всём доктора Ваагена – «фальшивого доктора», как каждый раз не упускал случай напомнить граф Форкосиган, а также Цетагандию, шпионов её земных и Небесных лордов и своих, барраяльских предателей. Но в первую очередь – Ваагена и прочих «беттийских прихвостней, которых твоя мать притащила на нашу землю», как каждый раз плевался дед. Очень не сразу до Майлза дошел скрытый смысл агрессивных нападок на Бетту, все изобретения и открытия, сделанные учеными бывшей колонии Метрополии, беттийское свободомыслие, законодательство, разрешающее женщинам получать образование и профессию, беттийскую моду, предлагавшую свободного покроя куртки мужчинам, и короткие, до лодыжки, прямые юбки женщинам, и всё в том же духе. Одним словом, дед ненавидел Корделию, хотя никогда не высказывал своего отношения вслух. Сопоставляя известные ему факты, Майлз понимал, что причина кроется отнюдь не в страхе графа Петера перед женщиной, которая прекратила Войну Фордариана, поставив перед заговорщиками голову их лидера. Граф Петер боялся потерять сына. Последнего из сыновей.

И внука. Единственного выжившего внука.

«Единственного внука, местожительство и состояние здоровья которого ему достоверно известны, – педантично поправил живущий в голове Майлза мерзкий голосок. Кому он принадлежал? Кому-то очень гадкому, мелочному и злобному. Тому, кто не упускает случая сосчитать нанесённые обиды, положить их в банк и копить проценты. Проценты ненависти, проценты зависти. И когда-нибудь предъявить счёт, оплатить который можно только кровью…

«Кровь за кровь» – такой обмен предложил Видаль Фордариан тем, кого называл мятежниками. После гибели принца Зерга во время эскобаро-барраяльской кампании император Эзар протянул еще полгода и скончался, завещав пятилетнему Грегору империю, а лорду Эйрелу Форкосигану – регентство. Спустя несколько месяцев Фордариан и его прихвостни обвинили лорда-регента в некомпетентности и узурпации власти. В решающий момент, как черт из табакерки, выскочила группа наёмников из Цетагандии – люди в чёрном попробовали выкрасть императора Грегора из дворца. Ответственным за похищение почему-то «назначили» лорда Форкосигана.

Вот только заговорщики не подумали о том, что буквально двумя неделями раньше такие же люди в черном (или очень похожие на них?) совершили покушение на самого лорда-регента. Вот в этом же самом доме. Именно здесь, в черно-белом вестибюле, Эйрел снёс голову одному из убийц, а Дру, бывшая в те дни телохранителем леди Корделии, застрелила из арбалета второго. Убедившись, что особняк Форкосиганов – недостаточно надежное место, Эйрел и Корделия переехали в императорский дворец – именно это событие и дало основание злопыхателям утверждать, что лорд-регент тайком примеряет императорскую корону. Но Майлз знал – на самом деле отца заботила только безопасность беременной жены.

Планы… И дед, и отец – то есть и генерал Форкосиган, прославившийся как отважный партизанский командир во времена войны с Цетагандией, и адмирал, герой войн с Коом-Ар и Эскобарией, признавали, что ни один план не выдерживает испытания битвой. Императорский дворец, который должен был обеспечить беременной леди Корделии покой и безопасность, превратился в мышеловку, когда его захватили преданные Фордариану войска.

И когда начались преждевременные роды, рядом с Корделией оказался только доктор Вааген – «фальшивый доктор», как каждый раз со злостью и обреченностью напоминал граф Петер. Астроном и механик, он был арестован, как и многие другие специалисты родом из Метрополии и Бетты, и ожидал в императорском дворце принудительной высылки на родину или столь же недобровольного труда на благо новой власти. Имевший весьма абстрактные представления о женской конституции, Вааген сделал всё, что смог. Мама каждый раз повторяла это, и каждый раз приводила неоспоримый аргумент – «ведь ты же дышишь». Майлз, хоть и получил сломанную при рождении спину и повреждение таза, действительно дышал, и планировал повторять это прекрасное занятие еще лет сто, не меньше.

А его брату-близнецу, родившемуся часом позже, повезло еще больше. Марку-Пьеру помогала родиться сама принцесса Карен и ее придворный врач, и он появился на свет без труда. Совершенно здоровенький и с отличным аппетитом, повторяла каждый раз мама.

И даже никогда не плакала, вспоминая о своем втором ребенке, которого пожрала гражданская война.

Обменивая «кровь на кровь», Фордариан совершенно искренне считал себя человеком чести, вернув лорду-регенту жену – и оставив в заложниках обоих новорождённых сыновей. Пытка отчаянием. Во время тайных переговоров Фордариан вполне ясно намекнул, что обменяет двух мальчиков на одного, Майлза-Петера и Марка-Пьера на Грегора-Эзара. Пытка надеждой.

Когда отчаяние и надежда стали нестерпимыми, едва оправившаяся после тяжелых родов Корделия совершила дерзкую, сумасшедшую – по ее собственным словам, – и идиотскую, по язвительным комментариям деда, – вылазку. Дру, Ботари и Ку, едва-едва снова научившийся ходить после тяжелого ранения, пробрались в императорский дворец, нашли Майлза, благо, различить близнецов труда не составляло, но так и не сумели разыскать Марка. Где его спрятали, вероятно, знала принцесса Карен, но ее убил изменник Фордариан; абсолютно точно о судьбе младенца знал сам лорд Видаль, но его казнила леди Корделия, захлебнувшись отчаянием и презрением. «Мне не следовало давать волю эмоциям, – каждый раз корила себя мать. — Я должна была сначала спросить, где же Марк, но он наверняка солгал бы, чтобы выгадать время, чтобы снова начать торговлю головами…» Майлз видел ожоги, которые Корделия заработала, пытаясь вырваться из рук Ботари, который уводил ее из дворца – из-за разбитой керосиновой лампы вспыхнул пожар, быстро распространившийся по всему зданию. Ожоги свидетельствовали, что мать едва не погибла сама, расшвыривая угли, пробираясь по объятым пламенем коридорам, зовя того, кто еще не умел отвечать, надеясь услышать ответный крик, надеясь...

Но вместо нее погиб Марк-Пьер. Мать и отец так до конца и не смирились с этой утратой. Дед тоже – правда, в его случае не-смирение выразилось в совершенно алогичном убеждении, что Марк-Пьер каким-то образом остался жив. Старик растрачивал своё состояние, засылая бесчисленных соглядатаев в Коом-Ар, Бетту и прочие земли. Он даже в Метрополию отправил своего гонца с наказом искать по детским приютам мальчика пятнадцати лет, сероглазого и темноволосого. Вот только…

Мальчиков таких полным-полно. И доказать, что один из них – брат Майлза… Хм, сомнительно.

Но даже если каким-то чудом сомнений удастся избежать. Что будет с Майлзом? Не потому ли ищет своего второго внука граф Петер, что старший, имеющий законное право на фамильные земли и голос в Совете Графов, – увечен и немощен, а значит, самое право жить имеет весьма относительное?

«Когда-нибудь я встану на ноги, пробегу дюжину миль, научусь фехтовать и прыгать через препятствия и затолкаю всю жалость, которую ты потратил на меня, тебе обратно в глотку, мерзкий старик!» Майлз сморгнул. Похоже, он малость увлёкся. Позволив себе задуматься о смысле своего существования, он упустил из виду актуальные проблемы.

Марсия доедала грушу. Вид у нее был как у доктора Ваагена, который после фиаско на акушерском поприще счел своим долгом поставить Майлза на ноги. Даже если для этого потребуется сделать искусственные ноги – кстати, последнюю конструкцию ваагенского изобретения капитан Куделка испробовал и счёл весьма эффективной. Так вот. Марсия доедала грушу и весьма целенаправленно тянула испачканные сладким соком ладошки к книжной полке. Оливия со счастливыми вздохами обрывала листочки с комнатного цветка, стоявшего на подоконнике. Делия чинно доедала ватрушку, а Карин…

Раздался звон и грохот.

Карин радостно ухмылялась, глядя на дело рук своих. Полочка с моделями поездов, на которые Майлз потратил уйму времени и сил, свалилась и разбила бутылку с корабликом, воспоминание о счастливом отдыхе в Бонсанклар.

Айвен, болван этакий, весело фыркнул. Смешно тебе, да, тебе смешно?!

Черт. Задача придумать гостям какое-то занятие превратилась из желательной в экстранеобходимую.

*

Где в библиотеке Айвен отыскал пыльную, сбитую по углам деревянную коробку, Майлз так и не понял. Кузен объяснял, что-де вон там, на верхней полке, за старинным географическим атласом (между прочим, из собрания его высочества Ксава Форбарра, знаменитого путешественника и первооткрывателя северного морского пути в Бетту), но Майлз готов был поклясться, что никаких ящичков там раньше не водилось. Прочитав старую, выгоревшую этикетку, Айвен радостно предложил скоротать вечерок за игрой в «Адварис». Раз уж никто (кроме юного хозяина дома) не знает, как играть в шахматы, такти-го, морской тарот и никто, кроме него же, не желает развлечься, маршируя в танцевальном зале. Девочки хором согласились.

Поскольку альтернативой выступило предложение Марсии одолжить им на часок кресло, покататься по просторному особняку, Майлз тоже не возражал. – «Адварис» предназначен для искателей приключений, любителей сражений и путешествий, готовых рискнуть всем, что имеют, ради исполнения заветной мечты, – громко прочитал Айвен. – Выигравшим считается тот, кто пройдет все испытания, первым достигнет волшебного города и произнесет вслух его название – «Адварис», – и его палец ткнул в середину игрового поля, сияющую самоварным золотом.

– Ать-ва-лиии! – тут же попыталась выговорить странное незнакомое слово Карин. Оливия ее поправила, Марсия исправила саму Оливию, а Делия строго напомнила им, что задание – не кричать, а просто сказать вслух. В итоге девчонки затрещали; «Адварис-Адварис-Адварис» так, что кругом пошла голова.

Пока Айвен доставал из коробки фишки и игральные кости, Майлз рассматривал место, где будет происходить их великая битва. Игровое поле было не похоже ни на что, виденное ранее; оно представляло собой миниатюрную железную дорогу, проходящую через прихотливый ландшафт – горы, реки, долины и леса, всё маленькое, умещающееся в деревянном коробе высотой пять дюймов, но вполне реалистичное. Здесь были железнодорожные развилки и тупики, башенка «вокзала» и перекинутые поверх нарисованных речушек мосты. Фишки представляли собой маленькие паровозики. Теперь Майлз убедился, что видит игрушку впервые в жизни. При его страсти к технике, единственной, которая могла отдаленно конкурировать со всепоглощающей любовью к победам, он бы точно разыскал это чудо – если бы знал, что оно спрятано в их домашней библиотеке.

– Хотела бы я стать путешественницей, как была леди Корделия, пока не встретила лорда Эйрела, – сказала Делия, ставя свой паровозик, изящную фарфоровую безделушку, на стартовую клетку. – Когда я стану старой, лет в двадцать, я обязательно поеду путешествовать. На Коом-Ар, а может быть, в Метрополию…

– А я буду графиней, – заявила Оливия. Айвен и старшие сестры Куделки дружно засмеялись (Майлзу было не до того, он высчитывал, сколько ходов отделяет его от победы) и стали поддразнивать юную светскую кошечку, выспрашивая, кто из графов ей всех милее – граф Петер, его друг граф Форхалас, или, может быть, похожий на толстую-толстую морковку Форлопулос? Или самозабвенный флейтист, виолончелист, гитарист и гобоист Форбреттен, или кто-то еще? Золотоволосая кокетка хихикала в ответ. Так как украшенного графским гербом паровозика не нашлось, решили, что Оливия будет помогать играть Делии.

Марсия потребовала, чтобы ей достался самый большой из паровозиков – черный, с агрессивно выставленной вперед решеткой скотосбрасывателя, причудливым фонарем и огромной трубой. Взамен она (не слишком охотно) согласилась принять в компаньонки Карин. Трехлетняя малышка как раз добралась до старинных лат, когда-то спасавших шестого графа Форкосигана в боях, а ныне сторожащих пустой угол; под звон упавшей стальной перчатки Айвен и Майлз мигом проглотили свои возражения.

Айвену достался обшарпанный деревянный паровозик, на котором обнаружились впечатляющие отметины, оставленные зверюгой размером с волка, и Форпатрил тут же сочинил байку, что на самом деле это паровозик самый ценный, поскольку прибыл из сказочной страны, где водятся оборотни. Врал кузен знатно, девчонки поверили ему безоговорочно.

Майлз взял последнюю из фишек и торжественно поставил ее на стартовое поле. Его паровозик был не велик, но и не мал, серебристым и замечательным в своей технической элегантности. Форкосиган тут же нарёк его «Ариэлем», считая, что имя поможет фигурке лететь к победе со скоростью ветра.

Как только все четыре фишки заняли свои места, из «каменной башни», обозначавшей вокзал, выскочил бумажный билет.

«Дамы и господа! – гласила надпись. – Вам предлагается совершить путешествие по маршруту Барраяль-Адварис. Все последствия игры исчезнут только в случае безусловной победы одного из участников. Пересадок и остановок в пути не предусмотрено. Вы уверены, что готовы рискнуть?»

– Да! – хором закричали игроки.

Игра в ответ выдала еще одну записку:

«Последнее предупреждение», – гласил текст, – «Осторожно! В игре встречаются жулики!»

– Слышишь, Майлз, игра как раз для тебя, – невинно прокомментировал Айвен. Майлз демонстративно обиделся, проигнорировал девчоночьи хиханьки, и бросил кости.

*

Они замерли в полёте, и в этот момент Майлз готов был поклясться, что два деревянных кубика, вращаясь, высекают из воздуха искры, а число граней на них беспрестанно меняется. Одна, шесть, двенадцать, бесконечность.

И так сильна была эта иллюзия, что Майлз буквально услышал и увидел, как его серебристый «Ариэль» разводит пары, как кочегар отправляет первую порцию угля в топку, как дёргается и уплывает вдаль вокзал, а сам он сидит в теплом уютном купе, посматривает за окно, где хлещет зимний ливень, обещая превратиться в неистовую метель, где царит ночь, озаренная светом двух лун, похожих на глаза божества.

А потом божество мигнуло, и кости со стуком упали на стол.

*

– Один-один, – лениво прокомментировал Айвен. – Майлз, я тебя не узнаю. Где твоя уникальная ловкость, где годы тренировок во всяких там тонких манипуляциях? Вааген сконструировал для императора Эзара целый бронепоезд, неужели ты не научился у него хотя бы выбрасывать шестерки, когда они так нужны? Давай, бросай еще раз.

– Мне не нужны поблажки, – ощетинился Майлз.

– Билетик, – сказала Оливия. Карин охотно поддержала: «Еть! Ети-ик!»

– Но по правилам, если выпадает дубль, игрок может сделать второй ход. В большинстве игр так. – И Делия туда же! Тоже мне, защитница! Если что Майлз и ненавидел, больше, чем свою беспомощность, так это всяких там сочувствующих!

– Билетик! – Оливия протянула Майлзу какой-то предмет, но он был слишком рассержен, чтобы позволить всяким там девчонкам к нему прикасаться, поэтому отшатнулся. Не ожидавшая такой реакции Оливия замолчала. Ее голубые глаза потихоньку начали наполняться слезами.

– Майлз, «вокзальная башня» выплюнула еще одну записульку, лучше прочитай ее, пока Олив не расплакалась, – пригрозила Марсия.

Черные строчки сообщали, что игрок, впервые в игре выбросивший дубль, принимается на службу и может получить обмундирование по собственному вкусу. Майлз пожал плечами. И тут вдруг…

У напольных часов сама собой распахнулась дверца, и механизм, скрытый за циферблатом, сам собой рассыпался и многозубчатым потоком, все эти пружины-шестеренки, закружился вокруг Майлза. Кресло подпрыгнуло, вытолкнув седока, как норовистая лошадка, и Форкосиган впервые в жизни встал на ноги. Мышцы возмутились незнакомому ощущению, позвоночник пронзила раскаленная стрела боли, Майлз раскинул руки, ловя равновесие. Он уже видел себя, падающим плашмя, лицом вниз, на чертов «Адварис», с его искусно вырезанным из дерева… или склеенным из раскрашенной бумаги ландшафтом, это не суть важно… на этот замечательный, удивительный «Адварис», видел потрясенные лица Айвена и девочек, но не упал.

В последний момент Майлза, уже пошатнувшегося и признавшего поражение от закона тяготения, поймала лязгающая стальная волна. Она омыла его с головы до ног, а когда отступила, оставила на Майлзе прадедушкин доспех. Латы, зазоры между которыми заполнили часовые детали, сидели на подростке, как будто ковались специально на него. Шлем и нагрудник оказались такими легкими, как будто вообще ничего не весили. Майлз попробовал поднять руку, сжать пальцы… о чудо, стальная перчатка показалась легче пёрышка! Он сделал шаг, подпрыгнул…

Делия и Марсия изо всех сил заапладировали. Айвен сидел, раскрыв рот, болван болваном.

– Я тоже так хочу! – закричала Марсия. Девочка порывисто схватила кости, наскоро их перемешала в кулаке и швырнула на столешницу.

Три и два.

Предвкушая награду, Марсия зажмурилась и приоткрыла рот. Делия аккуратно взяла выскочивший билетик и прочитала: «Говорят, скорость нужна при ловле блох. У вас есть возможность проявить это качество! Удачи вам и наш совет – не забывайте про королеву».

– Чушь какая-то, – фыркнула разочарованная Марсия. Она плюхнулась на диванчик рядом с сестрами, и все трое зачарованно (а в случае Карин еще и открыв рот) пронаблюдали, как делает свой ход Делия. Ее паровозик продвинулся на пять и четыре клеточки, а билетик посоветовал: «Выбирая между сорока видами десерта, помни о хлебе и соли». Чтобы понять столь туманное предсказание, Делия прочитала его дважды, и даже перевернула бумажку, надеясь отыскать подсказку на обратной стороне. Айвен взглядом попросил у кузена помощи, но Майлзу было не до него. Он ходил! Он Высоко Поднимал Колени и Переставлял Ноги, наслаждаясь каждым шагом, как наградой. Майлз попробовал поднять напольные часы – и у его рук, укрепленных волшебной сталью, это получилось без труда. Он подпрыгнул от счастья – доспехи сделали и это! В полном восторге он упал, оттолкнулся спиной от пола и одним ловким прыжком, как циркач, снова оказался на ногах!!!

Поэтому радостные возгласы, которыми сестры Куделки встретили второе из чудес, его мало тронули. Подумаешь, занавески сами собой сорвались с окон и превратились в два бальных платьица! Ему-то откуда знать, почему наряды пришлись впору Делии и Оливии, а вторая по старшинству Марсия осталась в своем, обычном?

Преобразившиеся девочки закружились по библиотеке, взявшись за руки. Карин охотно присоединилась. Марсия следила за ними, грозная, как туча, и от распространяемого ею осуждения шевелился край ковра – Майлз готов был поклясться, что и совочек для каминной золы тоже как-то странно вздрагивает.

Кстати, кто-нибудь знает, почему дребезжат хрустальные подвески люстры и кажется, что пол вздрагивает?

Ну что там, пора делать следующий ход?

– Айвен, – напомнил Майлз. – Чего ждешь?

Форпатрил как-то неуверенно потянулся за костями, но опустил руку.

– Что, боишься? – восхитился Майлз. О, какой вечер, какой великолепный вечер! Он сможет припоминать кузену этот миг слабости и нерешительности еще долгие, долгие, упоительно долгие годы!

– Нет, – буркнул Айвен. Не глядя сгреб кубики, перемешал и бросил.

Шесть и пять.

– Тебе всегда везёт, – почти не позавидовал Майлз, переставляя деревянный покусанный паровозик на одиннадцать клеток вперёд. – Давай, читай, что там тебе обещают.

Айвен неохотно показал билетик: «Искал возможность начать всё с чистого листа? Пользуйся!»

– Ничего не понимаю, – Айвен простодушно почесал в затылке, так, будто леди Элис, законодательница столичных мод и строжайший судья в вопросах светского этикета, отнюдь не угробила пятнадцать лет на его воспитание.

– Ту-руу, уруаууауу!!! – вдруг заревело за окном. Майлз и Айвен первыми добежали до окна и увидели, как мимо проносятся склоны, поросшие соснами и буками. Переглянувшись, кузены бросились вон из комнаты…

… и оказались в узком коридорчике вагона, мчащегося неизвестно куда с бешеной скоростью.

Майлз, благодаря своему чудо-доспеху ставший ловким и сильным, рванул окно и выглянул наружу. В лицо ему ударил свежий морозный ветер, такой сильный, что лишал дыхания. Майлз опустил забрало и выглянул снова. В это мгновение волшебный состав, в котором они неведомо как оказались, вырвался из горного края на простор. Прямо под рельсами можно было различить узкую каменную насыпь, а остальное… Остальное было морем, темным, неспокойным, заполнившим весь мир до горизонта. Ветер швырнул на стекло горсть солёных брызг.

– Я знаю, что это, – сказал Майлз, закрывая окно. – Отец рассказывал, что планирует протащить эту идею в Совете Графов.

– Какую идею? – странно спокойным голосом поинтересовался Айвен.

– Построить железную дорогу между Коом-Ар и Барраялем. Чтобы развивать торговлю и культуру. Айвен… но ведь такой железной дороги на самом деле не существует!

Подростки помолчали, впервые в жизни столкнувшись с тем, что невозможно объяснить. И, как назло, ни одного взрослого рядом, чтобы спихнуть на него свалившиеся проблемы!

– Айвен…

– Майлз, – сказали они одновременно. Майлз махнул рукой в латной перчатке, уступая гостю право взвыть и забиться в истерике. Айвен продолжил: – Там сказано, что все последствия игры исчезнут, когда кто-то выиграет. Поэтому давай вернёмся. Надо сказать девочкам, что все в порядке, и пора делать следующий ход.

– Пошли, – согласился Майлз. Последствия исчезнут? Исчезнут? Вы серьезно?!

Он мог бы поклясться, что с начала игры кубики-кости добавили в массе тонн двести, если не больше. Не перемешивая их, Майлз сделал ход, изо всех сил надеясь, что выпадет какая-нибудь отвратительная комбинация.

И комбинация выпала действительно ужасная. Шесть и шесть. «Ариэль» горделиво выдвинулся в лидеры. Делия вежливо подала Майлзу билетик. «Ваш выигрыш – встреча с незнакомцем».

В библиотеке, которая неизвестно каким образом умещалась в купе спального вагона, по-прежнему были только они вшестером. Хотя…

– Марсия, – осторожно сказал Майлз. – Кажется, игра пообещала тебе ловлю каких-то насекомых? Можешь начинать. Повернись, только не кри…

Предупреждение запоздало. Марсия резко обернулась, увидела под газовым светильником огромное, в ладонь величиной создание, чем-то действительно похожее на жука, но состоящее из шестеренок, металлических пластин, пружинок и блестящих стеклышек, заверещала и отскочила в сторону. Айвен едва успел сорвать со стола деревянный короб с игрой, иначе перепуганная девочка упала бы на него. Оливия и Делия, прижавшись друг к другу, замерли, боясь шевельнуться, а Карин…

Озорница стояла в сторонке и весело смеялась.

– Павук, – объявила она, ткнув пальцем в «жучка». – Щё павук, – указала на еще одного, копошащегося у ее ножек. – Се павук. Нння!!

Бледный до решимости Айвен выпустил из рук игру и бросился спасать девочку от подползающих с разных сторон механических чудовищ. Майлз поставил на ноги Марсию, и тоже поспешил на помощь, сам не заметив, как перепрыгнул через чайный столик и своё перевернутое бывшее кресло.

Но первым малышки достиг третий человек. Впрочем, человек ли? Приземистый, черный, косматый, как медведь, он рывком распахнул дверь, р-рыкнул на замершую компанию, схватил Карин в охапку и бросился наутек.

*

Майлз выскочил в коридор и помчался за похитителем гигантскими прыжками. Поезд занесло на повороте, и секундная задержка стоила Майлзу победы – злодей вывернулся, выскочил из вагона, длинным умелым прыжком преодолел расстояние до предыдущего, захлопнул перед забралом преследователя дверь и, пока Форкосиган с ней разбирался, успел юркнуть в одно из купе. Второе, третье? Майлз наудачу дёрнул ближайшую дверь.

Открывшееся помещение ничуть не походило ни на их сбежавшую из особняка Форкосиганов библиотеку, а про обычное нутро поезда и вспоминать не годилось. За дверью купе обнаружился сад. Ухоженный изумрудно-зеленый газон устилал склоны небольшого овражка, вольготно раскинувшегося под ясным небом и теплым солнышком. Фонтанчик, купа деревьев. На крутом склоне сидели в вальяжных позах несколько высоких, очень красивых мужчин и женщин в белых тогах, на пологом – две женщины исполняли быструю, подобную весенней капели мелодию на арфе и цимбалах.

Если только похититель не спрятал Карин под кустом, его здесь не было. Коротко извинившись, Майлз выскочил обратно в коридорчик и открыл другую дверь.

На этот раз он попал в огромное, уходящее вверх и вдаль помещение, чем-то напомнившее старинный храм. Высокие каменные стены. Мутно-лиловый свет редких фонарей, раскачивающихся под потолком. Пройдя несколько шагов, Майлз свернул за угол, и остолбенел. Прямо в стену был вмурован… ну, наверное, это можно было назвать стеклянным аквариумом. Только высотой в два человеческих роста.

Сверху и снизу к гигантскому сосуду подходили какие-то насосы, трубки, сосуды поменьше с разноцветными жидкостями. Но не они привлекали внимание. В «аквариуме», заполненном до краев опалесцирующей синевой, находилась женщина.

Вполне обычная. Стройная, темноволосая, далеко не юная. Простая накидка из незнакомого Майлзу серебристого материала закрывала ее тело от шеи до щиколоток. Женщина, казалось, спала.

Майлз сглотнул и попытался отступить.

Тогда он понял, что рядом вмонтирован еще один «аквариум». А дальше – ещё, ещё и ещё. Все помещение, насколько хватало глаз, было заполнено этими жуткими стеклянными банками с законсервированными в них людьми.

Кто с ними такое сотворил?! Зачем? И где же Карин?!!

Вдалеке послышался шум, и Майлз бросился туда со всех ног. Каково же было его разочарование, когда он обнаружил источник постороннего звука – между рядами «аквариумов» бродила обычная курица-пеструшка, деловито склевывающая что-то с пола. Всполошившись при виде закованного в сталь человека, она с квохтанием убежала. Майлз бросился дальше по коридору, добежал до еле различимой в лиловом свете двери, выскочил вон…

И увидел тусклые огни огромного, заполненного ступенчатыми пирамидами и уродливыми кубическими домами города, мимо которого проезжал их поезд.

Города? Какого города? Только что они пересекали по узкой насыпи (существующей пока лишь в виде проекта, но все-таки) море Серифозы, откуда же здесь взялся город??

Шокированный, Майлз попытался протереть глаза. Рука упёрлась в стальное забрало. Пришлось снять перчатку, отстегнуть шлем, и только после этого он сумел вытереть выступивший на лбу пот.

И тут Майлза осенило. Ковровая дорожка! В «их» вагоне она была красно-коричневая. Следуя за похитителем, он бежал по зеленой. А сейчас под ногами серая, с орнаментом из белых хризантем!

«Надо вернуться и начать всё заново», – решил Майлз.

Но дверь, откуда он только что вышел, отказалась открываться. Майлз стучал, пытался ее сломать, но всё было бесполезно.

Оставалось одно – пройти вагон, открывая каждую из встреченных дверей. А потом следующий, следующий и следующий.

И молиться, чтобы за то время, пока он бегает, тыкаясь в стены, как слепой котёнок, с малышкой ничего не случилось.

*

– Успокойся, – с нажимом повторил Айвен.

– Легко тебе говорить – успокойся! – кричала Марсия, снова и снова наскакивая на Форпатрила. Ее маленькие крепенькие кулачки стучали по нему изо всех сил. – Она – наша сестра! Сам растёшь эгоистом, не смей думать, что мы все такие же!

– Я вовсе так не думаю! Ай, больно же! Делия, скажи этой ненормальной, что я прав! Мы должны закончить игру, и тогда все последствия исчезнут!

– Марсия нормальная! – возмутилась Делия. – Как ты вообще можешь думать о какой-то там игре, когда Карин похитили?

Конец препирательствам положила Оливия, откуда-то притащившая заряженный арбалет. С усилием приподняв оружие, она водрузила его на чайный столик. Наконечник болта уставился прямо на Айвена.

– Уфф, – счастливо вздохнула Оливия.

Айвен с величайшей осторожностью вынул болт, нацелил разряженный арбалет на входную дверь, и тоже тяжело перевёл дух.

– Марсия, твой ход.

– Что?! Ты, паршивый эгоист, снова за своё?

Однако Делия, чуть успокоившись, решила для разнообразия примкнуть к партии разума:

– Майлз обязательно найдет Карин. Мы не успели их догнать, а просто сидеть и ждать невыносимо. Твой черед, Марсия, – девочка протянула кости сестре.

Та, всем своим видом показывая, что не одобряет всё и без исключений, бросила кубики.

Айвен, Оливия и Делия склонились над игрой так стремительно, что столкнулись лбами. Однако их беспокойство оказалось преждевременным. Кубики не показали ни одного знакомого числа. Они кружились, подпрыгивали и мерцали, будто неведомая сила препятствовала их остановке.

На билетике, выданном «вокзальной башней», значилось: «Задание предыдущего хода не выполнено». Хм. Блохи? Сорок видов десерта? Начать всё с чистого листа?

– Ну, Айвен Форпатрил, я тебе еще припомню эту игру, – сердито пообещала Марсия, собирая совочком для золы останки «блохи», которую не так давно сама же и пристукнула.

– А я тут при чем? Сама не захотела маршировать! А Майлз, между прочим, предлагал…

*

Пришлось изрядно постараться, собирая жутких насекомоподобных монстриков. К тому времени, как поиски были закончены, обстановка форкосигановской библиотеки утратила присущую ей утонченность – итог немалых трудов леди Элис, считающей своим долгом просвещать увлекающуюся другими заботами леди Корделию в вопросах эстетики и правил приличия. На фоне сорванных обоев и местами взломанного паркета пара обрушившихся стеллажей… хм. Смотрелась вполне органично и естественно. «Если игра не врёт, последний бросок заставит все последствия исчезнуть», – успокаивал себя Айвен.

Банда Куделок справлялась с испытаниями с эффективностью и энтузиазмом парового молота: Оливия взвизгивала при обнаружении очередного экземпляра; Марсия крушила шестиногого беглеца совочком, Делия аккуратно собирала добычу в корзину для мусора. Айвен, осуществляя дистанционный поиск и оперативное планирование, имел достаточно времени подумать, а существует ли вероятность, что игра, таинственным образом переместившая их в некий неизвестно куда следующий поезд, может и солгать относительно правил, результатов и последствий?

Напрашивающийся ответ не утешал.

«И что же я буду делать, когда матушка вернётся из Дворца и не найдет меня? Когда леди Корделия и миссис Куделка не найдут своих детей?» Размышление порождало панику, паника призывала бежать без оглядки и прятаться в самую глубокую нору, которая только найдется поблизости. Этот-болван-Айвен умеет создавать только проблемы! Лучше бы ему вовсе не появляться на свет, ведь даже элементарное задание – приглядеть за увечным кузеном и четырьмя малолетками – ему не по силам!

Когда Марсии все-таки удалось завершить ход (кости внезапно прекратили вращаться и со стуком рухнули на стол), итогом стал билетик с надписью: «Терпение – добродетель. Но не все порывы стоит сдерживать!» Солидный черный паровозик почти догнал серебристого лидера.

– Теперь – очередь Делии, – подвёл итог Айвен. – Тебе велено помнить о хлебе и соли.

– Выбирая между десертами, – педантично поправила Делия. Оливия весело покружилась, любуясь своим волшебным бальным платьицем, и поскакала вон из разоренной библиотеки, радостно игнорируя встревоженное бормотание Форпатрила.

– Я бы тоже не отказалась перекусить, – признала Марсия. Забросила на плечо боевой совочек и, насвистывая марш Флотодесантников, который так любил напевать капитан Куделка, последовала за сестрой.

За те полторы минуты, которые потребовались Айвену, чтобы сложить «Адварис» в коробку и сунуть в карман игральные кости, девочки успели завести новое знакомство. Проигнорировав тот факт, что дверь библиотеки ведёт в летящий неизвестно куда поезд, Куделки весело чирикали с незнакомым офицером. У Айвена сразу камень с души упал – ффух, наконец-то взрослые! Наконец-то можно спихнуть на кого-то заботы, отползти в сторонку и предаться печали!

Говорил незнакомец вежливо, приветствовал подростка без излишней снисходительности и слащавости, и даже без малейших вопросов согласился провести барышень Куделок в купе своих знакомых. Но было в незнакомце что-то странное, что-то… нет, не фальшивое, но… неправильное?

Несовременное, догадался Айвен, уже после того, как офицер проводил детей на «вечеринку своих приятелей». Место, где они оказались, до невозможности напоминало императорский дворец – выложенные драгоценным узорчатым паркетом полы, высокие потолки, хрустальные люстры, бесценные картины и скульптуры, широкие лестницы. Но вот люди, собравшиеся здесь, почему-то были одеты по моде времен императора Эзара: на военных – старого образца форма, дамы в платьях с высокой талией, в стиле хитонов древних богинь. Айвен закрутил головой, всматриваясь внимательнее. Неподалеку молодой, без единой седой прядки граф Фалько Форпатрил степенно беседовал с таким же молодым графом Форхаласом и… его братом Ральфом, догадался Айвен по сходству лиц и фамильных мундиров. «Он же погиб шестнадцать лет назад!»

Коробка с игрой, которую Айвен держал под мышкой, вдруг превратилась в раскаленное, готовое взорваться пушечное ядро.

Распорядитель громко стукнул церемониальной пикой, объявляя начало бала. Запели скрипки и флейты. Среди гостей возникло оживление, кавалеры приглашали дам, матроны придирчиво наблюдали за каждым выбором. Офицер-провожатый наскоро извинился и буквально растворился в толпе.

Айвена подхватило и понесло море знакомых незнакомцев. По бальной зале кружили в танце отражений император Дорка Справедливый с недавно начавшей выезжать в свет Кассией Фортугарофф, а чуть поодаль бледный и серьезный Грегор торжественно вёл под руку красотку, в которой Айвен с удивлением узнал собственную прабабушку. Та выглядела точь-в-точь как на портрете, сделанном к ее двадцатипятилетию. Прошлое и настоящее смешалось в единое многоцветье. Камзолы тех столетий, когда Барраяль отрезало от остального мира землетрясение, вознесшее до небес горы Тейнери; платья с длинными, до колен рукавами, что были в моде во времена Нашествия Цетагандии; огромные до вульгарности драгоценности, привозившиеся с Коом-Ар еще в те времена, когда остров не был завоеван флотом адмирала Форкосигана; лицевая роспись – смелый шаг даже по меркам ультрасовременной Бетты… День сегодняшний кружил в танце с днем вчерашним, прошлое – с древностью, отнюдь не ветхой, а смеющейся и полной сил; но, похоже, сей факт удивлял только Айвена.

С немалым трудом протолкавшись через толпу, Айвен разыскал Марсию. Девочка с нескрываемым удовольствием выбирала из двадцати четырех видов пирожных, какое же съесть первым.

– Где Делия? А Оливия?

Марсия отмахнулась – «там». Похоже, расставленные на подносе сласти заворожили ее и полностью пленили. Коротко извинившись перед распорядительницей буфета, Айвен стащил весь поднос, увлёк Марсию в уголок, где и передал ей всю добычу, строго-настрого наказав не покидать убежище, пока он не приведет ее сестер. Ну, или пока пирожные не запросят пощады. Если успеют это сделать…

Оливия нашлась быстро – малышка танцевала под восхищенными ахами женщин постарше. Компанию ей составляла какая-то молодая дама из Форратьеров – может быть, первая жена дяди Эйрела, может быть, супруга старого Пьера Кровавого, а может быть, кто-то из примеривших женское платье младших родичей, нынешних столичных вертопрахов и шалопаев, кто их, Форратьеров, разберет. Айвен перехватил Оливию, пообещал ей много, очень много пони и личный арбалет, по секрету от Дру и Ку, и отвел в компанию к Марсии.

Стараясь не удивляться, откуда у мелкой озорницы такая страсть к оружию, Айвен искал Делию. Он прошёл бальный зал, поднялся на галерею, но ни за что бы не нашел пропажу, если бы старшая Куделка его сама не окликнула.

– Делия? – осторожно уточнил Айвен.

Девушка кивнула. После чего ее лицо снова озарилось улыбкой, адресованной сразу дюжине увивающихся вокруг нее молодых офицеров и форов.

Айвен закусил край коробки с игрой, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с эмоциями. Делия выглядела… ну, взрослой. Двенадцатилетняя нескладная девочка вытянулась, постройнела, э-э… изменилась, и теперь имела полное право смотреть на Айвена свысока. Да-да, она вдруг оказалась на два дюйма выше его! И фигура Делии вдруг стала… э-э… фигуристой!

– Делия, что с тобой случилось?

– Ничего, – с безмятежностью ответила Куделка. – Всё в полном порядке. Мне сделали предложение, и я на будущей неделе уезжаю в Метрополию. А потом – в Кляйнштадт. А потом мы будем путешествовать по всему миру…

– Кто сделал тебе предложение? – опешил Айвен.

Делия с некоторым сомнением наморщила лобик, припоминая. Кавалеры захлопотали, стараясь облегчить выбор, подали платок, принесли букеты, заулыбались, пригласили на танец…

– Да все они, – шевельнула пальчиком красавица. – И ты, между прочим, тоже. Но тебе я отказала. А остальным – нет.

Подавив желание использовать «Адварис» с максимальной пользой, то есть стукнуть Делию по макушке, Айвен напомнил, что Марсия и Оливия ее ждут. И Карин! Карин пропала и еще не нашлась! И Майлз исчез! На что Делия ответила легкой полуулыбкой, пожала плечиками, а потом и вовсе ушла танцевать.

Скрипки заиграли весёлый мотив. Людской водоворот очень скоро оттеснил Айвена к выходу. Снова оказавшись в коридорчике мчащегося неизвестно куда и зачем поезда, Айвен несколько раз стукнулся лбом об оконное стекло. Не помогло.

Он приоткрыл коробку и достал из нее игровое поле «Адвариса». Колупнул «вокзальную башенку», но та стояла твердо и никаких билетиков с подсказками не выдавала. Четыре паровозика, каждый на своей клетке, ждали возможности продвинуться вперед, к золотому городу Адварису. Волшебный поезд, в котором оказалась вся их компания, мчался через присыпанные снегом поля, белые долины, где у серых островков-стожков виднелись темные силуэты оленей, и тоска в сердце выла одиноким волком.

– Потерялся? – раздался голос за спиной.

Айвен резко обернулся. Офицер, столь любезно пригласивший их на бал, стоял у соседнего окна.

– Нет, сэр, – вежливо ответил Форпатрил. – Дышу свежим воздухом.

– Забавная у тебя игрушка.

– Хм. Да, очень.

– У меня была такая же, давным-давно, – миролюбиво, не замечая настороженности подростка, продолжил офицер. – Мы с кузеном когда-то просто обожали эту игру. Расширяет границы реальности, стимулирует воображение…

– Вы серьезно? А как… – Айвен замялся. Его интерес уж больно походил на жульничество. – А как в нее выиграть?

– Выиграть? – офицер удивленно вскинул брови. – Никогда не думал о выигрыше. Побеждать и завоевывать – страсть Эйрела, мне всегда казалось нечестным похищать его приз. Мне просто хотелось быть частью всего этого – сначала семьи, потом армии, – незнакомец указал на свой мундир, – Барраяля, жизни в целом. А выиграть… Выигрыш, в конце концов, обязательство. А обязательства, друг мой, убивают.

Он так это сказал… Может быть, сказалось утомление пронизанного необычными событиями вечера, но у Айвена мурашки по спине поползли.

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге, разделявшем комфортабельный вагон и парадный зал императорского дворца, стояла леди Элис, великолепная и прекрасная в темно-синем, с золотой вышивкой платье.

– Форпатрил, – строго и одновременно нежно позвала она.

– Да? – хором ответили Айвен и незнакомый офицер. И с подозрением посмотрели друг на друга.

– Где же ты постоянно пропадаешь, Падма? – леди Форпатрил требовательно протянула руку. Офицер галантно поцеловал пальчики и приготовился сопровождать даму, куда она укажет.

– Мама? – с сомнением проговорил Айвен. Леди Элис удивленно покачала головой:

– Ты с кем-то путаешь меня, мальчик.

– Если бы у нас были дети, мы бы это запомнили, – объяснил лорд Форпатрил. – Впрочем, если вдруг тебе нужны любящие родители, тебе надо всего лишь пожелать, – и он указал на игру, которую Айвен продолжал держать вспотевшими ладонями. – И твое желание рано или поздно сбудется.

– Я… – в горле у Айвена застыл комок. Да что комок, там сгружали глыбы пещерные тролли, а старательные имперские инженеры заливали цементом возводимые дамбы. Наверное, он должен признаться в самой дерзкой, самой тайной своей мечте – никогда не появляться на свет? Мама так часто повторяла, что именно Айвен виноват в смерти отца, да и все остальные так пунктуально и тщательно отмечали его недостатки, что… он действительно, по-настоящему хотел измениться! Хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа!

И вот он, шанс.

Неужели?

– Так что, парень? – лихо подмигнул лорд Падма застывшему с открытым ртом сыну-не-сыну. – Идешь с нами? Веселье в самом разгаре.

– Мне надо подышать свежим воздухом, – пробормотал Айвен, оттягивая воротник. Падма и Элис взялись за руки и исчезли в пучине музыки и безвременья.

Айвен снова ударился лбом о стекло. Наверное, ударился слишком сильно: на этот раз пейзаж за окном был другим. Кривая, узкая улочка, с вывороченными из тротуара камнями; маленькие оконца старых, с облезшей штукатуркой домов закрыты ставнями или выбиты. Одинокий тусклый фонарь выхватывает из темноты мужчину и женщину – у него перерезано горло, и на лужу крови, вытекшую из смертельной раны, падают редкие снежинки. Она внешне невредима – просто сердце ее остановилось, не вынеся разлуки. Мужчина и женщина, которые только что, молодые, счастливые и красивые, ушли, взявшись за руки, туда, где поют скрипки и смеются беспечные люди.

Так получилось, что за пятнадцать лет жизни Айвен Форпатрил, единственный сын убитого во время мятежа Фордариана лорда Падмы, не научился ненавидеть. Он частенько сердился, хорошо умел высказывать недовольство и показывать раздражение, но вдруг проникнуться к кому-то или чему-то ненавистью, так, чтобы нутро запылало огнем, а кулаки сами собой сжались, – такого не было никогда.

А сейчас случилось. Айвен понял, что ненавидит облезлый деревянный короб с потускневшей надписью «Адварис» и мечтает только о том, чтобы бросить его в огонь.

Только сначала надо выиграть.

Потому что иначе – всё так и останется. Ненастоящая смерть по одну сторону окна, и ненастоящая жизнь – по другую.

*

– Снова ты! Все вы! – Делия как заправская светская львица щелкнула веером, выражая свое возмущение. Оливия с радостным визгом потребовала отдать безделушку ей, как будущей графине, Марсия украдкой пощупала ткань нового бального платья старшей сестры. «Адварис» развлекался в свое удовольствие: Делию украшали отнюдь не кисея и не светлый шёлк, а золотая парча и тяжелый бархат. Показалось, или вычурное богатое платье грозит вот-вот задушить девушку? Айвен предпочел сложить эту тревожащую мысль в темный тесный чуланчик, к остальным, запечатать дверцу и предоставить им там визжать и царапаться в свое удовольствие.

– Вы мне мешаете, – заявила Делия Куделка, непривычно взрослая и серьезная. – Я помогаю леди Форобио и леди Фориннис справиться с чрезвычайно важным делом: они попросили меня оценить новый рисунок скатерти для обеденного стола его величества. Если я не выскажу своего мнения… – Делия замолчала, предлагая назойливым сестрицам и Айвену оценить степень Кошмарных Последствий Невыполненного Поручения.

– Ты похожа на фарфоровую куклу, – дерзко заявила Марсия. – Такая же раскрашенная и пустоголовая.

Данное высказывание (точнее, не дословно оно – приходилось полагаться на волю случая) обошлось Айвену в еще дюжину пирожных, обещание делать за Марсию домашнюю работу по географии до конца учебного года, плюс круг вокруг их квартала на новеньком велосипеде, недавно подаренном леди Элис.

– А ты, ты… – задохнувшись от возмущения, Делия тут же растеряла толику гнетущей взрослости и серьезности.

– Да, и что же я? – подбоченилась Марсия. Айвен отважно выдвинулся вперёд и призвал юных Куделок к порядку:

– Делия, пока Марсия не очень тебя отвлекла, позволь напомнить тебе о хлебе и соли.

– Что? Помню-помню. Ах, Айвен, не мешайся! Марсия, если ты думаешь…

– Ах, по-твоему, я и думать не умею?!

– Делия, можно я возьму твой браслет? Он подходит к моему платью! Ну, можно, Делия?

– Оливия, отстань!

– Дамы! – Айвену пришлось повысить голос, чтобы напомнить о своем существовании. Три белокурых головки повернулись к нему и три пары голубых глаз пронзили юного лорда, как шесть шпаг. Айвен заставил себя миролюбиво улыбнуться и развести руками: – Давайте, Делия бросит кости, и больше я не буду вас отвлекать?

– Ах, мне надоели эти глупые забавы, – капризно отвернулась Делия. – Не хочу я больше играть. Я слишком взрослая, чтобы тратить свое время на пустяки.

– Ты не просто взрослая, – с азартом валькирии подхватила новую тему Марсия. – Ты старая!

– Я не старая!

– Так я возьму твой браслет? И брошку! Я хочу брошку!

Справиться с их щебетанием не было никакой возможности. Теряя остатки выдержки, Айвен вытащил игровое поле из коробки, положил его на пол, перехватил активно жестикулирующую Делию и буквально впихнул ей в ладонь игральные кости. Куделка тут же отбросила их, будто деревянные кубики ее укусили.

«Вокзальная башенка» выдала еще один билет. «На картах зона инверсии вечной мерзлоты обозначается синими линиями», – радостно сообщала надпись на нём.

Однако никаких синих линий на паркете бальной залы не наблюдалось, Айвен проверил дважды. Не теряя времени, Форпатрил сделал собственный ход; кости не стали чудить и звонко покатились по полу. Шесть и два. Отлично!

Деревянный паровозик обогнал фарфорового собрата и оказался на клеточке, обозначенной кусочком темного стекла. «Растите жабры!» – гласила надпись на выпавшем Айвену билетике.

Показалось, или пол действительно задрожал? Девочки Куделки продолжали спорить, самозабвенно и неистово переходя на личности. Айвен сложил «Адварис» и поднялся, в напряжении оглядываясь по сторонам.

Сверху на него упала холодная капля. Айвен поднял взгляд вверх, и увидел, как огромная хрустальная люстра, под которой он стоит, начала таять. Вторая капля. Третья…

Айвен подхватил Оливию в охапку (девочка вскрикнула, ударившись подбородком о деревянную коробку), Марсия и Делия возмутились помехе, прервавшей их замечательный спор, и повернулись вслед за ним. Очень вовремя – растаявший «хрусталь» рухнул вниз, превратившись за секунды падения в поток холодной воды. Гости бросились врассыпную; поднялась суета. За первой люстрой последовала вторая, заискрилась предательскими слезами третья…

Испуганная, растерявшая и взрослые наряды, и прочую фигуристость, Делия вцепилась в локоть Айвена, а Марсия схватилась за сестру. «Паровозик» из трех подростков, плюс Оливия, исполняющая соло ревущей трубы, лавировал между колоннами и группами перепуганных людей, пока не выбрался к двери.

В узком коридорчике вагона по-прежнему было тихо и безлюдно. Красно-коричневая дорожка, чистые окна, за которыми…

– Что это? – спросила перепуганная Делия.

– Ту-ру-РРРуууууу!!! – откликнулся гудок паровоза. Айвен рывком открыл окно, высунулся, чтобы лучше увидеть окрестности.

Сомнений не осталось: таинственный поезд приближался к Коом-Ар. Архипелаг сиял огнями городов – небольших, по меркам Барраяля, но коом-арцы ими гордились — всеми, без исключения.

Еще бы не гордиться! Два века назад ученые Коом-Ар выяснили, что их родина медленно уходит под воду. Самоотверженным, неистовым трудом наступающее море удалось сдержать, но не остановить – были сооружены гигантские дамбы, построена хитрая система отводных каналов. Но и этого оказалось мало. Теперь каждый коом-арский город, расположенный на побережье (а других, учитывая изломанную береговую линию, там и не было), был защищён от возможных наводнений огромным стеклянным куполом, чудом механики и гидравлики. Внутри куполов жители возводили высокие дома, на крышах и балконах которых выращивали дивные сады; поговаривали, что коом-арцы стараются освоить и недра своей родины, строя хитрые лабиринты внутри гранитного основания острова.

Безумие или отвага жить в городе, защищенном от неистовой стихии только хрупкой конструкцией из стекла и металла? Так или иначе, Коом-Ар не собиралась упускать своё главное богатство – архипелаг располагался на пересечении морских дорог. От него шёл северный путь в Бетту и Цетагандию; через Коом-Ар можно было добраться до Эскобарии, до Целого-Чтоб-Его-Джексона, бывшей пиратской колонии (впрочем, бывшей она только считались, а на самом деле была таковой и сейчас) и даже до Метрополии. Именно с берегов Коом-Ар началось семнадцать лет назад путешествие, закончившееся открытием Зергиярии.

Для Барраяля, отрезанного неприступными горами Тейнери от остального мира, архипелаг Коом-Ар был ближайшим соседом. И пропуском в широкий мир.

К сожалению, ворота открывались в обе стороны: три поколения назад через Коом-Ар в Барраяль шли огромные корабли земных лордов Цетагандии, неся смерть под белыми парусами. Двадцать лет, целых двадцать кровавых, страшных лет продолжалось Нашествие. Цетагандия пыталась уподобиться Метрополии, захватив как можно больше колоний, вот только Барраяль не желал становиться чьей-то собственностью.

Едва успев зализать оставленные войной раны, Барраяль начал собирать силы для ответного удара. Через море Серифозы к Коом-Ар двинулись другие корабли – обшитые сталью броненосцы под командованием адмирала лорда Эйрела Форкосигана.

«Малочисленное население, боящееся выйти за пределы своих искусственных пузырей; отсутствие тяжелой промышленности, которую просто негде, да и незачем размещать; никаких союзников – Барраяль не единственный, кто страдал от их удушающих торговых пошлин на перевозки», – любил повторять дядя Эйрел три главных слагаемых своей стремительной, почти бескровной победы над Коом-Ар. Но завоевание пошло вкривь и вкось, когда были казнены сдавшиеся на милость барраяльского адмирала сенаторы островного государства.

Теперь, двадцать с лишним лет спустя, Коом-Ар продолжала оставаться… кхм… неспокойным местом. Там составлялись заговоры; отдельные ренегаты не брезговали нанимать лихих людишек, чтобы устраивать поджоги и прочие диверсии на Барраяле; а для сверстников Майлза и Айвена «коом-арец» означало «предатель».

– Тттуууууууу!!! – повторил поезд, разгоняясь еще быстрее. Коом-Ар не просто приближался – он летел навстречу, будто стрела.

А насыпь, возведенная (уже или в ближайшем будущем? Да неважно!) через море Серифоза, заканчивалась вместе с железнодорожным полотном на ней – Айвен видел это предельно ясно, ведь путь, по которому им оставалось двигаться еще минут пять, не больше, делал плавный поворот. Дальше высились стеклянные стены города Солстисс.

И поезд мчался, не сбавляя скорости.

Айвен сполз с окна, трясущимися руками вернул раму на место. Девочки затормошили его, перепуганные, мокрые после купания, которым столь внезапно закончилась их красивая светская жизнь.

– Я думаю, что… – откашлявшись, начал Айвен.

– ТУУУ-РУУУУУУУ!!! – взревел паровоз.

Айвен зажмурился, пытаясь представить, как будет происходить крушение поезда. Грохот, удар? Они вылетят, разбив стекло, за окно, или их сплющит рушащимися стенами?

Раздался странный звук – громкий, но похожий более на мягкий шлепок волны, чем на удар в нежданное препятствие мчащегося автомотора. Вагон качнуло, вперёд и вниз, вниз, так, что Айвен и девочки не устояли на ногах. Оливия шлёпнулась, Делия и Марсия бросились ее поднимать. Айвен поднял коробку с игрой, удивляясь, как это он до сих пор жив.

За окном резко потемнело.

– Это же… ва…ва… вода? – робко уточнила Делия.

Судя по виду из окна, поезд резво погружался на глубину. Проплывающая мимо гигантская треска заглянула внутрь вагончика, сочла человеческих детенышей недостойными своего внимания и уплыла прочь.

– Вода, да, – сохраняя невозмутимость, ответил Айвен. – Хм. Думаю, нам надо найти Майлза.

– Мы плывем под водой? – переспросила Марсия. – Разве это возможно – находиться под водой, и не задохнуться? Нас что, проглотил гигантский морской червь?

– Возможно, – не стал спорить Айвен. – Но нам всё равно надо найти Майлза. Его ход следующий. И если он выбросит хорошую комбинацию, мы очень скоро вернемся домой.

– Ты можешь в это поверить? – Марсия повернулась к Оливии, а та к Делии, признавая за старшей сестрой высший авторитет. – Мы плывем под водой! А Айвен Форпатрил этому даже не удивляется!!

– А еще он нами командует! – всплеснула руками Делия. – Как думаешь, кто-нибудь поверит, когда мы расскажем об этом?!

*

Майлз бежал, бежал и бежал.

Он совершенно потерял счёт времени. Не знал, где находится. Собственно, и не желал знать.

Его ноги, корпус, плечи и руки, тысячекратно усиленные чудо-доспехом, самостоятельно передвигались, ловко преодолевали препятствия, умело выполняли приказы головы, и не знали усталости.

Поэтому Майлз продолжал бежать.

Только человек, скованный цепями немощи на протяжении последних пятнадцати лет жизни (всех лет своей жизни), мог понять, какая это радость – двигаться.

С третьей или четвертой попытки он научился перескакивать из вагона в вагон одним длинным, красивым прыжком, не тратя времени и усилий, чтобы спускаться по ступенькам, осторожно перебираться по сцепке, отчаянно хватаясь за тонкие перильца… Прыжок! И перед ним распахиваются новые двери.

Ему выпал случай познакомиться с множеством людей. Как-то раз, пройдя через склад всяческой рухляди, мимо неработающих фонтанов и сломанных каруселей, Майлз наткнулся на гения-механика. Тот, высокий, тощий, с высоким лбом, плавно переходящим в ранние залысины, склонился над столом, сложенным из обшарпанной двери и двух хромых шкафчиков, и создавал рыбу. Металлический огромный – длиной не менее пяти футов – хребет обрастал шестеренками и рычагами, пружины и противовесы вставали на отведенные им места. Хвостовой плавник уже был готов и лениво шевелился, когда творец соединял привод с нужной развилкой. Механик оказался свойским парнем, охотно снабдил Майлза маслёнкой, чтобы тот избавился от скрипа, хронически повторяющегося в левом плече, и поделился планами – сейчас он набьет руку на организме попроще, а потом примется за создание лошади. Желательно крылатой. «Иначе отсюда не сбежать», – глубокомысленно подытожил механик. Сбежать? Отсюда? Майлз посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

Не каждое новое знакомство оказывалось приятным. В другой раз Майлз, без стука распахнув дверь купе, ворвался в деревянный барак с сорванными ставнями и проломленным потолком. На полу съежились, кто — упав на бок, кто — сидя на корточках и поджав подбородок к коленям, полтора десятка раздетых до подштанников мужчин; с неба сыпалась снежная крупа, завывал ледяной ветер, жестоко играя с пламенем двух одиноких факелов. Высокий, крепкий мужчина со стальным взглядом, одетый в зимнюю форму барраяльского пехотного генерала, включая долгополую шинель и утепленное кепи, вместо ответа на вопрос, какого черта тут происходит, прорычал угрозу. Возможно, в другое время Майлз, ущербный лорденыш, способный сделать шесть шагов на костылях да расшибить лицо об пол, отступил бы. Но новый Майлз, уверенно стоящий на ногах, чувствовал себя таким же высоким и сильным, как Ботари, бывший флотодесантник, а потому решительно бросился в бой. Кем бы ни был этот генерал, он не имел права позорить мундир Барраяля!

Атака! Генерал выхватил палаш и, виртуозно фехтуя, нанес Майлзу три удара в грудь, один за другим. Трижды лязгнула сталь, отлетела в снег выбитая искра. А на четвертый замах противника Майлз ответил неумелым, но от этого не менее сильным ударом. Генерал картинно развернулся и рухнул лицом в снег. Палаш отлетел на несколько шагов в сторону. «Чего ждете?! – закричал разгоряченный боем Майлз на заиндевевших мужчин. – Уходите! Вы свободны! Прочь отсюда!» Дважды ему повторять не пришлось.

Сражение! Упоение битвой оказалось сильнее радости движения; Майлз и подумать не мог, что способен переживать восторг столь запредельной силы.

Если считать ту стычку с пехотным генералом за разминку, первое настоящее сражение Майлза случилось шесть или семь вагонов спустя. Он очутился в недрах огромного завода. Тележки с рудой сновали по узкоколейке, с воем вращался барабан гигантского измельчителя, вырывался из труб белый пар. Среди стальных конструкций и драгоценного оборудования две банды – одна в синей парусине, другая в светло-зеленом сукне, – увлеченно колошматили друг друга чем придётся, включая изломанную деревянную лошадку-качалку. Благодаря чудо-доспеху Майлз, прыгнувший в гущу схватки, оказался непобедим; он раскидал противников и восторженно поднял над головой главный приз. Потом, рассмотрев, что это всего лишь технологически усовершенствованная ультрасовременная мотыжка, скромно согласился обменять приз на соответствующее вознаграждение: огромную коробку конфет в ярких обертках.

Майлз бежал всё дальше и дальше, с грацией вальсирующего слона ввязываясь в любые переделки, любые неприятности, которые подкидывал ему мчащийся в неизвестность поезд. Кажется, у его бега была какая-то цель? Ах, не стоит беспокоиться! Он столько лет был заложником собственного тела! Он имеет, имеет право хотя бы вечер, хотя бы час прожить так, как ему хочется!

Час? Вечер? Вполне вероятно, что он находится в этом мифическом «здесь» целую неделю, месяц, а может быть и год!

Однажды Майлзу показалось, что за окнами очередного бесконечного, заполненного незнакомыми людьми и странными механизмами помещения, блестит утреннее солнце. В другой раз он оказался на острове – с каменистым пляжем, лазурной лагуной и мангровыми зарослями, по которым ловко карабкались загорелые до черноты невысокие люди. Их поселение было разрушено кошмарных размеров земноводным, на спине которого в колыбельках из грязи и слизи ждали пробуждения тысяча столь же уродливых деток. Майлз прогнал чудовище с помощью самодельной баллисты, соорудить которую ему помогли туземцы, оказавшиеся на диво рукастыми мастерами. Потом герой сидел на нагретом солнцем камне, ел пьяные от сладости тропические фрукты, солёную рыбешку, пил забродивший кактусовый сок и довольно жмурился, наблюдая за плясками аборигенов вокруг костра. Красное солнце уходило за горизонт, и мир казался простым и прекрасным.

А в следующий момент Майлз снова бежал, прыжком преодолевая расстояние между вагонами, оказывался в следующем, автоматически примечал, заперты ли оконные рамы, какого цвета ковровая дорожка, заняты ли купе, какие еще миры прячутся в этом странном поезде…

Когда безумный поезд пролетел по землям Бетты, Майлз испытал короткий приступ сожаления. Увидеть родину матери было его давней мечтой. Он не успел разглядеть ни высоких зданий, ни шумных улиц, ни суперстроек, с помощью которых беттийцы медленно, но навсегда изменяли вид северных бесплодных пустошей. Поля, заполненные металлическими штырями, с помощью которых ученые ловили и накапливали энергию молний; искусственные сады под колпаками из стекла и стали; роскошные, удивительные дирижабли, – всё это промелькнуло на мгновение и растаяло, как дым.

Бег, прыжок, бег, двери, люди. Снова прыжок. Снова бег. Люди.

Они смотрели на Майлза и восхищались. Протягивали руки, чтобы коснуться сияющих чудо-доспехов, умоляли, угрожали, просили, рассказывали, объясняли. «Почти все», – педантично уточнил внутренний голос. Майлз закусил губу и нахмурился, хотя для кого старался – внутри шлема, за забралом, всё равно никто не увидит. Но воспоминание саднило, как заноза.

Та женщина была слишком похожа на Елену. Речь не шла о физическом сходстве, хотя что-то в линиях лица, аристократического носа, бровей, губ… Одним словом, сходство читалось между строк, угадывалось и обволакивало откровением. И душило. Безумно красивая черноволосая женщина, так похожая на Елену Ботари, одна в запертой темной комнате, смотрелась в зеркало, царапала сбитыми до крови пальцами непослушное стекло, отражающее растущий в ожидании дитяти живот, била свое отражение, в неистовстве тянула руки – разорвать, задушить, покончить… Майлз попытался отвлечь безумицу, объяснить ей, что… Она кричала. Женщина кричала снова и снова, просила, умоляла, обещала, и умоляла вновь оставить ее, отпустить, отпустить… У Майлза чуть сердце не разорвалось от жалости. Он отстегнул шлем, чтобы женщина увидела за сверкающей броней человека, но этого оказалось мало. Может быть, если бы он рискнул избавиться от доспехов, показать, каков он есть на самом деле – изломанный, никому не нужный, бесполезный и неопасный, женщина и взглянула бы на него, протянула бы руку, перестала наказывать свою красоту за беды, которые та принесла… Может быть…

Подобные мысли – весьма редкие, ибо побед в списке Майлза значилось гораздо больше, – уносились с ветерком, стоило выйти в коридорчик и пробежаться вдоль закрытых купе.

Бежать. Бежать!

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Майлз не попал в вагон, где дорогу ему перегородила хмурая компания вооруженных людей и вежливо, хотя и не слишком любезно, пригласила на встречу с их бароном.

«Отчего же? – пожал плечами Майлз. — Обожаю приключения!»

*

– Целый-Джексон! – восторгу Майлза не было предела. Забыв о правилах этикета, он самым простецким образом высунулся в окно, чтобы насладиться пейзажем. – Неужели? Тот самый Джексон?!

– Правильнее будет сказать – Целый-Чтоб-Его-Джексон, – медовым голосом поправил гостеприимный «господин барон». – Да, именно так.

Еще одна мечта, ставшая явью!

Майлз лихорадочно исследовал открывшийся ему вид. Будь он обжорой, он бы поглощал его, жадно, до треска в ушах и занывших от перенапряжения челюстей. Тот самый Джексон! Вы только подумайте!

Из уроков истории Майлз знал, что всё началось с одного корабля, «Юнайтед Джексонс». Судно принадлежало Метрополии и шло в далекие колонии – сначала на юг, потом на восток и дальше в северные широты, – с трюмами, заполненными грузами и наемными трудягами, участь которых только по названию отличалась от судьбы рабов. В какой-то момент вспыхнул бунт; восставшие матросы захватили «Джексонс», потом фрегат сопровождения, потом еще один корабль, из тех, кто следовал встречным курсом, и еще один… Пиратский флот рос и превращался в грозную силу. Тогда Метрополия отправила разбираться с мятежниками боевую эскадру. Итог всех удивил – джексонианский флот увеличился еще на дюжину вымпелов.

Мятежников встречали, как героев. «Кто и с какой целью имеет намерение ступить на земли нашего поселения?» – придирчиво допрашивали таможенники капитанов кораблей, выступающих из туманов. «Джексон!» – летел насмешливый ответ. Иногда он сопровождался пушечным ядром, но гораздо чаще – кошельком, полным золота, и тогда таможенники удивлялись и недоверчиво переспрашивали: «Ух ты! Да неужто целый Джексон?» Оттуда и пошло название пиратской колонии.

Полтора столетия назад авантюристы всех мастей сбегали из дома, чтобы испытать свою удачу в поисках золота, неизведанных островов и тайных знаний. Ничего удивительного, что добрая половина путей так или иначе приводила охотников за сокровищами к Целому-Джексону. Разбухшая, отягощенная добычей пиратская ватага пыталась захватывать прибрежные земли, но не сумела их удержать. Тогда умельцы из числа бывших трудяг начали соединять старые корабли, используя доски одного, чтобы расширить палубы второго и третьего; очень скоро возник рукотворный, дрейфующий по волнам остров, составленный из чего попало – от балок драгоценного янтарного дерева, которым украшались дворцы Небесных лордов Цетагандии, до связок сухого тростника и банановых листьев. Тридцать с небольшим лет назад к этому хаосу присоединились даже два захваченных у флота земных лордов броненосца! Целый-Чтоб-Его-Джексон был не просто поселением свободных людей. Он ломал рамки привычного, манил, обещал исполнение всех желаний, включая самые несбыточные…

Здесь даже воздух благоухал золотом! Майлз вдохнул поглубже и закрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться моментом. Вообще-то, непосредственно к деньгам он был равнодушен – это вещь в походе бесполезная, да и громоздкая. Но на самом деле воздух был насыщен ароматами специй, морской соли, кофе, тропических фруктов, свежести, приключений, победы – всем тем, что свидетельствует: путешествие на край света удалось, и в кармане ловца удачи прибавилось золотых монет. Так что ассоциация была уместна.

Рядом кто-то играл на цимбалах, и звуки сплетались с ароматами, превращая прекрасный момент в нечто упоительное.

– Достаточно, – резко приказал барон. Музыка смолкла.

Майлз очнулся и повернулся к пригласившему его человеку. Миниатюрная туземка в голубой тунике и ошейнике покорно отложила молоточки, убрала инструмент и, поклонившись, удалилась.

– Присаживайтесь, рыцарь Нейсмит. Я не ошибся, вас зовут именно так? Или вы Один-из-Двух? По условиям Игры, вы обязаны отвечать правду.

Майлз, откашлявшись, признал своим первое из прозваний. Как ему вспоминалось, Нейсмитом он назвался той странной компании мотыголюбителей, чтобы не упоминать всуе имя лорда-регента всея Барраяля, а рыцарь… ну да, он всегда желал быть рыцарем.

Эх, лошадку бы, для пущего эффекта…

– У вас преимущество, ведь вы знаете мое имя. С кем имею честь… барон? – вежливо ответил Майлз. Он заставил себя отойти от окна и приблизиться к креслам, составленным рядом с восьмиугольным кофейным столиком.

– Риоваль, – представился хозяин. Он казался юношей, едва ли на два-три года старше Грегора. Чуть ниже среднего роста, изящный, стройный, темные шелковистые волосы ниспадают до талии, глаза темные, внимательные… Умные. Безжалостные. Злые.

«У него глаза старика», – вдруг понял Майлз. «Что здесь ложь – внешность или взгляд?»

Молодой-старый барон сел, аккуратно расправив красные и черные складки своего шелкового одеяния. На запястье его висела безделушка – золотой свисток. Майлзу доводилось видеть подобные – доктор Вааген охотно рассказывал об этом беттийском изобретении, и в его лаборатории они провели немало интересных экспериментов, то повышая, то понижая издаваемый устройством звук и наблюдая за реакцией птиц, котят, охранников и горничных. Вообще-то, изначально планировалось, что свист будет отпугивать собак…

Поэтому «рыцарь Нейсмит» посмотрел по сторонам в поисках изящного «апельсинового тто»: крошечной собачки, единственного цетагандийского создания, сумевшего правдами и неправдами закрепиться в гостиных барраяльских модниц. И действительно обнаружил, кхм, «собачку».

Огромная поджарая волчица подошла к Риовалю и опустилась на пол рядом. Ее темно-бурая жесткая шерсть отливала красным. Голову зверюги защищала каска с острыми шипами, такие же зубья топорщились на широком ошейнике, стальные пластины, покрывавшие броней грудь и плечи животного, смотрелись дико, опасно…

И невероятно красиво!

– Одоспешенных коней я видел, а собаку – впервые, – Майлз с энтузиазмом сгреб волчицу за мохнатенькую щечку, почесал ей подбородок, спинку и животик, и пышный волчий хвост ураганом заметался по полу. – Она такая красавица!

– Сидеть, – грозно прикрикнул Риоваль. Волчица, недовольно поскуливая, отошла на несколько шагов, но продолжала смотреть на Майлза влюбленными глазами цвета расплавленного золота. – Итак, с чего мы начали? До меня дошли слухи о ваших подвигах, рыцарь Нейсмит.

– Стараюсь помаленьку, – поскромничал Майлз. Похвала старого юноши ему безумно льстила.

– Похоже, для вас нет преград, – Риоваль держался и говорил с достоинством, лишь рука, нервно теребящая золотой свисток, намекала, что у шкатулки может оказаться второе дно.

– Есть ли границы у бесконечности? – хмыкнул Майлз. Волчица, пользуясь тем, что хозяин на нее не смотрит, подползла на пару дюймов ближе к гостю.

Риоваль сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кофейного столика:

– Могу я вам что-то предложить? Бокал вина? Охлажденный сок?

– Нет, благодарю.

Майлз только сейчас заметил на столике игру, точь-в-точь такую, как та, что обнаружил у них в библиотеке Айвен. Ах, нет! Присмотревшись, Майлз понял, что большую деревянную коробку заполняет нарисованное синее море; течения обозначены пунктирными линиями, а роль фишек выполняют разнообразные кораблики – с парусами, веслами, пароходными трубами, большие и маленькие… Сколько же игроков в нее играют?

– У меня была похожая игра, только с паровозиками, – заметил рыцарь Нейсмит, абсолютно светским, как ему показалось, тоном. – Даже золотой город, к которому подходят все ветки железных дорог, расположен точно так же.

– Золотой город, вы говорите? Название не припомните?

– Ака…Ада…А-чего-то там, – так и не вспомнил Майлз. Ему показалось, или глаза Риоваля сверкнули нехорошим огоньком? – В конце концов, это всего лишь детская забава.

– Забава – вы абсолютно точно подметили, рыцарь Нейсмит. Но только по какому-то удивительному стечению обстоятельств я очень люблю эту игру и хотел бы и дальше продолжать ее. Не составите ли мне компанию?

На изящной ладони Риоваля лежали деревянные игральные кости и серебристый пароход.

Улыбка джексонианского барона сияла, как медовый пряник, как новенькая золотая марка, как начищенная до блеска пушка… а если подумать, то и стальной клинок, и оскаленная звериная пасть. В первое мгновение Майлзу показалось забавным, как будут смотреться вместе пароход и его «Ариэль», и он почти протянул руку, чтобы сделать первый ход.

Но заметил грустное, почти человеческое выражение золотистых волчьих глаз. «У этого человека не только волки носят ошейники. Та девушка, что играла на цимбалах. Если Риоваль хотел всего лишь компании для игры, почему не позвал хотя бы её? Нет, ему нужен я. Чего ради? Какими забавами развлекает себя этот пират?» – пронеслось в голове Майлза.

– Пожалуй, я воздержусь. Не в настроении, знаете ли.

Уголок рта Риоваля чуть заметно дернулся.

– Настроение – важнейшая составляющая удовольствия, рыцарь Неймит, тут я с вами согласен. Могу ли я вас попросить об одолжении? Оно не будет стоить вам ровно никаких хлопот.

– Чем смогу…

– Если вам доведется встретить людей… одного или нескольких… Вы ведь много путешествуете, и я ни за что не поверю, что столь харизматичный и отважный герой не заводит знакомств на своем пути… Так вот. Не будете ли вы столь любезны приглашать этих людей сюда, присоединиться к моей игре? Уверяю вас, гостеприимство барона Риоваля стоит того, чтобы с ним познакомилось как можно больше народа!

– Хм. Пожалуй, передать ваше приглашение будет нетрудно. Вот только… прыжки между вагонами – не такое уж безопасное мероприятие. Не уверен, что найдется много желающих рискнуть.

– Проблема легко разрешима, – поспешил уверить Риоваль. Он взял перстень-печатку, попросил Майлза снять латную рукавицу и оставил у него на ладони оттиск. Черная метка.

Знаменитая пиратская черная метка!

– Теперь, чтобы пригласить кого-то ко мне, вам достаточно пожать этому счастливчику руку, а потом нажать на метку, вот так, – барон с любезной улыбкой объяснил детали. – Уверяю вас, моя благодарность за каждого нового партнера по игре будет безмерной.

– Ну… хорошо, – Майлз продолжал рассматривать черную метку, которая постепенно втягивалась в его ладонь. Остались только едва заметные следы в линиях жизни.

Барон хищно улыбнулся.

– И сами возвращайтесь, рыцарь Нейсмит. Когда вам надоест совершать подвиги, уверен, я найду для вас интересное занятие. Не смею больше задерживать.

Когда Майлз уходил, волчица тревожно поскуливала, но не смела подойти ближе, удерживаемая жесткой хозяйской рукой.

*

У следующего купе Майлза встретила компания хмурых, насупленных крепышей и натужно-вежливо пригласила его поговорить с их бароном.

«Дежа-вю?» – поразился Майлз. Но ситуация оказалась еще забавнее. На этот раз барона звали Фелл; он был невысок, грузен и стар; его рабыни одевались в зеленые накидки и развлекали гостей игрой на арфах; охранником являлся человек, правда, на диво гориллообразный. А в остальном всё то же самое. Прекрасный вид из окна, запах странствий и приключений, любезный разговор и приглашение сыграть, дабы скоротать время бесконечного путешествия.

Правда, старик Фелл передвигал по «морскому» игровому полю не кораблики, а миниатюрные пушечки. Вот и всё различие.

К черной метке на ладони рыцаря Нейсмита добавился зеленый оттиск печати барона, а к совести – еще одно туманное обещание.

В дверь следующего купе Майлз постучался сам, не ожидая приглашения. Ослепительно красивая женщина, представившаяся как баронесса Кордона, пригласила его насладиться танцами оживших скульптур и сыграть цветами и драгоценностями.

Вагон, откуда можно было попасть на Целый-Чтоб-Его-Джексон, казался бесконечным. Пол украшали золотистые циновки, от дуновения жаркого ветра трепетали кисейные занавески на распахнутых окнах. Майлз добросовестно перезнакомился с четвертью местных заправил. Все они жаждали найти партнеров для своих игрищ.

Оставалось понять – зачем?

*

– Зачем? – подозрительно поинтересовался Айвен.

Мужчина недовольно поджал губы, показательно вздохнул, (ау, доверчивые и чистые душой, где вы?), и ответил:

– Молодой человек, я же не спрашиваю вас, зачем вам нужен водолазный шлем…

– Я уже объяснил, – собирая в кулак терпение, воспитание и силу воли, проскрежетал Айвен. – Нам нужно перебраться в соседний вагон!

– Я не спрашиваю, зачем вам так понадобилось туда переместиться…

– А я отвечу! Мой кузен потерялся, и вот их сестренка – тоже! Нам надо их разыскать!

Мужчина – господин М. Б. С. Гален, посредничество, консалтинг, рекрутинг и патриотическое воспитание, как значилось на золотой табличке его купе, закатил глаза и продолжил:

– Я не спрашиваю вас, зачем вам вдруг понадобилось кого-то разыскивать. Я…

– Но с ними!.. – начала было Марсия.

Гален поднял ладонь, призывая к тишине, и Делия одернула сестру. Аргумент – «… с ними может что-то случиться», – за предыдущие часы споров превратился из опасения в наваждение. «Пропали Карин с Майлзом, пропали Карин с Майлзом», – выстукивали колёса чудо-поезда. Как удавался этот фокус, ведь состав по-прежнему пронзал морские глубины, кто знает…

Прошло не меньше двух часов, пока Айвен и Делия отважились пробраться в тамбур вагона. А сколько времени ушло, чтобы открыть наружную дверь, нырнуть в зеленую холодную воду и, не обращая внимания на медуз и любопытствующих рыб, оттолкнуться от железяк под ногами и подтянуться к поручням впереди идущего вагончика!

На самом деле – две минуты. Делия засекала по часам. Чтобы переправить Марсию и Оливию, использовали веревку, которую сплели из библиотечных штор, поэтому девочкам хватило минуты с небольшим.

В итоге все четверо, вымокшие до нитки, стучащие зубами от холода, оказались по нужную сторону перехода.

Марсия, хотя и всячески третировала Айвенову сообразительность, силу и прочие качества, сейчас делала это беззлобно, невыразительно, как заводная кукла. Делия вообще держалась молодцом и помогала по мере сил. Оливия сокрушалась, что от морского купания ее прическа поникла слипшимися сосульками, а бальное платьице приобрело отчетливое сходство с линялой тряпкой. Но Форпатрил не обманывался – нырок в третий вагон сестры Куделки, без сомнения, попробуют сделать, но долго ли будет им везти? Что, если в момент перехода ударит волна, или какая-нибудь акула окажется поблизости?

Следовало уменьшить риски.

– Сэр, нам крайне необходимы водолазные шлемы. Вы сказали, что знаете, где их взять, – повторил Айвен.

Гален тяжело вздохнул:

– Да, у меня есть необходимое вам оборудование. Я не спрашиваю, зачем оно вам вдруг понадобилось…

Экспрессивная Марсия и даже сдержанная Делия громко фыркнули. Специалист по посредничеству и воспитанию грозно на них посмотрел и закончил предложение:

– … Я спрашиваю, чем вы намерены платить.

Айвен положил на стол перед торговцем серёжки Делии, кулончик Марсии, свои карманные деньги, золотые часы дяди Эйрела (упс! Но есть надежда, что с окончанием игры всё вернется на свои места!) и с боем, визгами и множеством слёз конфискованные у Оливии браслет, осыпанную бриллиантами брошь, жемчужное колье и изумрудную тиару.

Гален сложил пальцы домиком и с мягкой улыбкой сытого крокодила полюбовался на сверкающую кучку.

– Меня не интересует золото, – повторил он. – Меня интересует игра.

Делия, которой Айвен поручил приглядывать за их главным сокровищем, прижала деревянную коробку к груди.

– Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь вас грабить, – отмахнулся Гален. – Наоборот, я приглашаю вас сыграть вместе со мной. Вас четверо…

– А еще Карин и Майлз, – подала голос Марсия.

– Шестеро – еще лучше! Прошу, устраивайтесь поудобнее, и если выиграете – сможете получить водолазные шлемы абсолютно бесплатно.

– Будь Карин и Майлз здесь, мы бы обошлись без ваших шлемов, – холодно заметила Делия.

– И вы не ответили на вопрос – зачем? Вернее, почему какая-то игра для вас важнее, чем редкое и ценное оборудование для подводных работ? – упрямо вернулся к главному вопросу Айвен.

Гален снова закатил глаза:

– Молодой человек, я же не спрашиваю вас, почему вам столь необходимы водолазные шлемы…

– О, сколько ж можно, – дружно застонала компания юных барраяльцев.

Айвен знаком предложил барышням Куделкам посовещаться.

Они вышли в коридорчик.

Не слишком заботясь о приличиях, Айвен уселся прямо на ковровую дорожку, Марсия и Делия последовали его примеру.

– Что будем делать?

– Барыга не уступит, – высказалась Марсия. – Что ты на меня смотришь, Делия? Я слышала, как мама использует это слово. И леди Корделия иногда называет так кое-кого из Совета Графов. Барыга-барыга-барыга…

– Тебе следует чаще вспоминать о манерах, – фыркнула Делия. – Но я с тобой согласна. Гален действительно не уступит. Что нам делать?

Айвен побарабанил пальцами по деревянной коробке. После морской воды наклейка с названием размокла и висела розовыми ошметками.

– Возвращаться назад, и попробовать отыскать в библиотеке Форкосиганов что-то, что может его заинтересовать? – робко предложила Делия. Испуганным шепотом добавила: – Но это же воровство…

– Рискнуть идти вперёд? – пробормотал Айвен.

– А может быть… Только не возражайте сразу, – предупредила Марсия и, набравшись смелости, озвучила свой план до конца: – Может быть, нам стоит согласиться?

– Хочешь сыграть еще в одну игру? – ехидно поинтересовался Айвен. – Той, которая увезла тебя на край света, тебе мало?

Марсия фыркнула, но спорить не стала. Подскочила Оливия:

– А давайте его ограбим! – весело предложила девочка.

– Как? – хором высказались ее сестры. Оливия гордо продемонстрировала пояс с метательными звездами и ужасающего вида пиратский тесак.

– Откуда? – потрясенно прошептал Айвен. Гордая собой девочка загадочно улыбнулась и развела ручками. Ну вот как-то так, само собой… От души посочувствовав капитану Куделке, Форпатрил отобрал у юной воительницы оружие и, обдумав варианты, подвел итог: – Предлагаю компромисс. Мы идём и делаем вид, что соглашаемся на его условия. Потом ты, Олив, его отвлекаешь. Можешь даже чем-нибудь в него стрельнуть, если получится…

Польщенная доверием, Оливия важно склонила голову в знак согласия с возложенной миссией.

– Ты, Марсия, хватаешь шлемы… Знать бы еще, где они хранятся! Ты, Делия, не выпускаешь игру. Это наш билет домой. А я… – Айвен нервно сглотнул. – Прикрою ваш отход.

Младшая из сестер радостно захлопала в ладоши. А потом сладко зевнула. Старшие девочки переглянулись.

– Айвен, а что, если ты с ним не справишься?

– Значит, останусь тут, пока вы не найдете Майлза, подожду, и когда вы вернетесь, что-нибудь придумаем, – бодро уверил соратниц лорд Форпатрил.

– Ты же сам нас чуть не съел, повторяя, что идти надо всем вместе, чтобы в любой момент быть готовыми завершить эту чертову игру! – возмутилась Марсия.

– Мы должны получить шлемы, если хотим перебраться в следующий вагон! – рассердился Айвен. «Пропали Карин с Майлзом, пропали Карин с Майлзом…» – Как вы не понимаете!

– У нас есть веревка, – напомнила Делия. – И в этот раз Оливия не будет пробовать дышать под водой, правда, зайка?

Младшая признала, что требование справедливо.

– Нырять между вагонами опасно!

– Опаснее, чем разделиться? – напрямик спросила Марсия. – Рисковать в поисках игрока, не зная, удастся ли вообще когда-нибудь завершить игру?

Ни один из вариантов ответа Айвена не устраивал.

– Подождать, пока поезд выплывет? – робко пробормотал подросток.

Судя по лицам девочек, они отчаянно надеялись, что так оно и случится. Вот только реальность – такая мерзкая штука…«Пропали Карин с Майлзом, пропали Карин с Майлзом…»

– Ладно, Дел, давай сюда веревку, – смирился Айвен. Если бы кто-то знал, до чего ж он ненавидит принудительные купания…

Юные барраяльцы побрели по вагону, с запасом набирая воздуха в грудь.

Когда до двери, выводящей в тамбур, оставалось шагов пять, она распахнулась, и появился рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах.

На шее у него, смягчая воинственность костюма, болталось ожерелье из засушенных рыбок и конфетных фантиков, в руках вместо оружия пребывала корзина с фруктами, но больше всего отважного героя занимала сочная коричневая груша, в которую он погрузился, как давеча Карин в вишневое варенье.

– Майлз!! – хором закричали Куделки. Айвен первым подбежал к кузену и обнял его, заколотил по спине, чуть не плача от облегчения.

*

– Как же я рад вас всех видеть! – на глазах у Майлза выступили непрошеные слезы, и он смахнул их украдкой.

Счастливая компания так и стояла посреди коридорчика, не в силах насладиться обществом друг друга. Девочки наперебой рассказывали, какие чудеса они видели – в основном, танцы, старинные наряды, тающие люстры и медлительных рыб – а Айвен молчал с глуповатым видом, время от времени постукивая кузена по плечу, должно быть, чтобы убедиться в его материальности.

– Ты нашел Карин? – с тревогой спросила Делия, когда первый восторг встречи схлынул.

Карин? Ах, да…

Майлз протянул Делии гроздь винограда:

– Пока нет, но, в принципе, догадываюсь, где искать. Нам потребуется прыгнуть в соседний вагон, потом пройти еще через два, а там есть такой хитрый выход через пятое купе..

– Как мы будем туда перебираться?

– Да просто прыгнем, всего-то…

– Под водой? – не сдавалась Марсия.

Протерев глаза (это потребовалось сделать дважды), Майлз убедился, что мисс Куделка на этот раз не шутит, и за окнами данного вагона действительно плещется нечто, похожее на океан.

– Главное – пройти переход, – уверенно ответил Форкосиган. – Здесь каждая локация не похожа на предыдущую; вполне возможно, что следующий вагон, где мы окажемся, путешествует по засушливой равнине. Или вообще, летит через облака!

Предположение не вызвало энтузиазма. Его потенциальная армия кисла, как выставленное на солнце молоко.

– Или вообще петляет в каких-нибудь жутких подземных лабиринтах, и нас при переходе завалит грязью, – буркнул Айвен. Достал знакомую потертую коробку, извлек игровое поле – ага, правильное, с полосками железной дороги, привокзальной башенкой и четырьмя паровозиками, и протянул кузену кубики. – Не будем терять времени. Может быть, Карин удастся вернуть, просто закончив игру. Твой ход, Майлз.

Рыцарь Нейсмит избавился от огрызка груши, взял кости и принялся лениво перекатывать их между ладоней.

– А мы вернемся домой? – зевая, уточнила Оливия.

– Конечно, котёнок, – Делия ласково приобняла сестренку.

– Можно, я первая покатаюсь на Майлзовом кресле с пукалкой?

– Нет, зайка, тебе пора спать…

Что? Майлз насторожился.

– Бросай, – попросила Марсия. – Потом хожу я, и если мне опять придется сражаться с тараканами, предупреждаю – кое-кому от этого сильно не поздоровится!

Делия и Айвен обменялись заговорщицкими ухмылками. Майлз посмотрел на игровое поле. Его «Ариэль» мерцал живым серебром, стремительный, быстрый, как птица. До вожделенной золотой клеточки лидеру, то есть черному паровозу Марсии, оставалось дюжина полей; при самом плохом раскладе через три, может быть, через четыре круга кто-то поставит свою фишку и произнесет название таинственного города.

И что потом?

– Надеюсь, Карин найдется, – в который раз повторил Айвен. Он неотрывно следил за руками Майлза и время от времени почесывал правое ухо. Оно уже приобрело удивительный оттенок переспевшего яблока. – Майлз, ты что задумался? Бросай.

Откашлявшись, «рыцарь Нейсмит» уточнил:

– А мы тут никому не помешаем? Встали посреди коридора. Вдруг кому-то понадобится пройти в комнату для джентльменов, или поискать вагон-ресторан…

Как по заказу, из ближайшего купе вышла компания из четырех мужчин в наглухо застегнутых черных сюртуках, соломенных жестких шляпах, все с окладистыми бородами и молитвенниками в руках. Мужчины чинно прошествовали мимо, с явным осуждением промолчав по поводу неподобающего внешнего вида юных леди.

– Майлз, не отвлекайся, – хмуро проворчал кузен.

– Мы так беспокоимся о Карин, – затянула прежнюю песню Делия.

– Да что с ней сделается, – отмахнулся Форкосиган.

– Ей три года! – возмутилась Марсия. – С ней постоянно что-то случается! Как ты можешь такое говорить?

Она ткнула кулачком куда-то в область нагрудной пластины; сталь зазвенела; Куделка угомонилась, дуя на пострадавшие пальцы.

– Майлз, в чем дело? – Айвен встал напротив и испытующе заглянул в глаза.

В другое время Майлз бы обрадовался, обнаружив, что, оказывается, ничуть не уступает в росте долговязому кузену. Но теперь… Деревянные кубики перекатывались в ладони, будто раскаленные угольки. Обжигали. Обращали в пепел.

Пепел и дым…

– Нет необходимости торопиться, – решительно остановился рыцарь Нейсмит. – Давайте поиграем еще немного? Редко собираемся такой веселой компанией…

– Компания – обхохочешься, – Форпатрил явно унаследовал от леди Элис не только карие глаза, но и едкий сарказм, – Ожившие покойники, безумные императоры, ушлые барыги…

– Ты о чем? – удивился Майлз. – Я что-то пропустил? Тем более, как можно прерывать такое веселье!

Кузен заступил ему дорогу. Да этот-болван-Айвен всерьез намерен его остановить?! Как бы ни так, парень!

– Поиграли – и хватит, – упрямился Форпатрил. – Майлз, игру пора заканчивать. Только тогда все последствия исчезнут.

Все последствия? Майлз почувствовал холод. Посмотрел на свои руки, тело, ноги, покрытые сверкающим доспехом.

Вы издеваетесь, верно?!

– Нет, – он оттолкнул Айвена в сторону.

Кузен отлетел и с приятным глухим звуком врезался спиной в стену.

– Майлз! – хором воскликнули Марсия и Делия.

– Вы не понимаете! Я просто хочу стоять на собственных ногах!

– Но – Карин! Как же Карин?

– Вы не понимаете!..

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но чертов кузен заступил ему дорогу. Майлз схватил Айвена за ворот одежды, тот ударил по рукам, но чудо-доспеху это было, как комариный укус. Форпатрил ударил снова, сильнее, упёрся в стальные пластины, заставляя Майлза отступить. В итоге они топтались посреди узкого коридора, поочередно пихая неприятеля в стену или двери. Наконец Майлз извернулся и от души залепил кузену кулаком в челюсть. Тот отлетел на несколько шагов и чуть не рухнул на Марсию.

Правда, чтобы удар удался, пришлось отшвырнуть надоевшие игральные кости, но врезать Форпатрилу того стоило.

– Четыре и три, – позёвывая, сообщила Оливия. – Марсия, а теперь твой ход!

– Я не собираюсь завершать игру! – закричал Майлз, что было сил. – Я не хочу возвращаться, вы понимаете это?! Не хочу!!

На лицах друзей застыло рассерженное (Марсия), сочувствующее (Делия), заинтересованное (Оливия) и на редкость бессмысленное (угадайте, кто?) выражение. Майлз развернулся и бросился прочь.

Первый раз в жизни он убегал не от врагов, а от друзей.

Впрочем, ноги уже прекрасно знали, что делать.

*

Потребовалось пробежать вагонов пять, не меньше, пока колотье в боку не заставило Майлза сбавить шаг, а потом и вовсе остановиться. Мысли метались в голове перепуганной крысой. Как они могли?! Делия и Марсия – всегда понимающие и рассудительные, а Айвен? Он же почти как брат!.. Как они могли?! Неужели они не понимают, как это важно для него – ходить на собственных ногах? Это то, ради чего он готов пожертвовать… Черт, есть ли у него что-то из того, что обычно приносят в жертву?

Сердце стучало, требуя выпустить его из запертой клетки.

По узкому коридору шли пассажиры, и Майлз заставил себя сдержать рыдающие всхлипы и вежливо посторониться.

Попутчики приблизились и замешкались, рассматривая Майлза. «Я что, самое весёлое развлечение в этом дурдоме?!» – хотел вспылить он, но в глубине души признал, что зрелище закованного в броню воина, обливающегося горючими слезами, и впрямь как минимум смешно.

– Это он? – услышал Майлз шепот за спиной. – Да, он рыцарь Нейсмит! Держи его!

На него напали сразу с двух сторон. Ударили в живот, – и нападающий тут же отскочил, лелея выбитую из сустава руку, но не успел Майлз в очередной раз восхититься качествами супердоспеха, как ударили снизу, по голени. Девушка, которую, честно говоря, трудно было принять за девушку – кожаные штаны, ботинки с высокой шнуровкой, куртка с металлическими заклепками, кепка и гогглы, – разбежалась и прыгнула сверху, умело прижимая пленника и не позволяя ему подняться.

Приземистый мускулистый восточник1 смотрел на короткую схватку невозмутимо, а когда Майлза связали, подбородком указал вести его в ближайшее купе.

За дверью открывалось помещение, похожее на сарай или амбар. Майлза швырнули на дощатую скамью; восточник, ступая мягко, как большой кот, подошел, заложил руки за спину и смотрел молча. Судя по бляхам на широком поясе и обилию вышивки на сером халате, пусть и побелевшей от времени, он занимал пост чиновника, и далеко не последнего, однако чиновничью квадратную шапочку из плотного шелка, с яшмовым шариком или еще каким-нибудь самоцветом, не носил. Голова восточника была непокрытой, да к тому же абсолютно лысой.

– Вы тот, кого называют рыцарем Нейсмитом? – пророкотал он. Крепыши, так ловко скрутившие Майлза, отошли и встали караулом у двери. Девушка срезала завязки, удерживавшие шлем, и отшвырнула его в сторону.

– Он самый, – ее гнев обжигал, как огонь. – Николь точно его рассмотрела – слизняк, где-то раздобывший груду железа и возомнивший себя вершителем судеб!

Девушка пнула связанного рыцаря в коленку. Должно быть, ее ботинки имели стальные набойки или что-то подобное – удар Майлз почувствовал. А может, эта горячая штучка хорошо знала, как надо бить.

– Что вам угодно? – холодно, стараясь держаться тона, каким, бывало, отец разговаривал с неблагонадежными «союзниками», поинтересовался лорд Форкосиган. – По какому праву вы нападаете на человека, не причинившего вам вреда?

– Не причинившего! Вы слышали?! – вспыхнула девица. Восточник резко приказал:

– Элли, достаточно.

– Кто вы вообще такие? – Майлз поспешил развить полученный успех.

Восточник передвинул из угла бочку, чтобы сесть напротив, чинно сложил руки в рукава:

– Мы – Армия Реформации, сынок.

– И что же вы реформируете?

Элли сорвала с лица гогглы и наклонилась, заглядывая пленнику в лицо. Ее глаза пылали, как раскаленные уголья. В совокупности с темной краской на веках, черной помадой и белой пудрой ее лицо казалось театральной маской.

– Мы сражаемся с Игрой, малыш. И с такими людоедами, как ты, которые торгуют чужими душами.

– Что?! – удивился Майлз. Какую чушь несёт эта сумасшедшая девица?!

Восточник невозмутимо смотрел, как Элли сдирает с Майлза латную перчатку, и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда она подтвердила, что вся ладонь рыцаря Нейсмита покрыта пиратскими метками.

– Будешь утверждать, что не знаешь, что это такое? – зашипела девушка. Майлз понял, что в следующую секунду она достанет топорик и отрубит ему кисть, просто чтобы выплеснуть скопившуюся ярость.

– Я. Вас. Не понимаю, – медленно проговорил он, выставив ледяной щит спокойствия против ее обжигающей злости.

– Скольких людей ты переправил в лапы джексонианцам? – потребовал ответа восточник.

– Никого, – ответил Майлз.

– Так-таки и никого? Хватит врать! – вмешалась Элли. Заметила короткое движение лысой головы, и отошла на полшага в сторону.

– Я не лгу. Тому порукой мое слово.

Восточник наградил его тонкой улыбкой:

– Позволь тебе не поверить. Ты прошел весь состав, от почтового вагона до локомотива, и будешь утверждать, что сделал это ради собственного удовольствия?

– Мне захотелось размять ноги.

– Допустим, – восточник чуть наклонился вперед, явно заинтересованный в ответе на следующий вопрос: – И в скольких играх ты ожидаешь следующего хода, сынок?

Майлз вспомнил, как смотрели Делия и Оливия ему вслед, и жар стыда заставил его покраснеть. Хотя почему ОН должен стыдиться? Это они, они должны испытывать вину, раз пытались вернуть его в треклятое кресло! Так им и надо, предателям! Посмотрим, разыщут ли они его к следующему кону!

– В одной, – коротко ответил рыцарь Нейсмит. Элли фыркнула, показывая, как мало верит его словам.

– И как же она называется? – мягко спросил ее командир.

– А-а..-чего-то там– лис. Или -рис? Не помню, – Майлз пожал плечами.

– Он по уши в Игре, – подвела итог Элли. – Уверена, он станет Игроком, так же, как и его боссы.

– У меня нет сюзеренов, кроме императора, и я более чем уверен – он не имеет никакого отношения к вашим играм!

– Император? Небесный лорд Цетагандии? – ощутимо разозлился восточник.

– Его величество Грегор-Эзар Форбарра, император Барраяля, – сурово отчеканил лорд Форкосиган.

– Никогда не слышала о такой стране, – презрительно скривилась Элли. Ее начальник чуть-чуть поднял брови:

– А я слышал. И они действительно не союзники Целому-Джексону, а Цетагандию ненавидят, пожалуй, даже больше моих соотечественников. Думаю, словам рыцаря Нейсмита можно верить. Развяжи его, Элли. Пусть убирается на все четыре стороны.

– Отпустить? Танг, этот слизняк…

– Я не слизняк, я фор! – возмутился Майлз, но горячая его не слушала:

– … носился по всему поезду и вмешивался в половину свар, конфликтов и междоусобиц, о которых я слышала за последние месяцы. И ты просто так его отпустишь?

– Ты сама слышала, Элли. У нас нет причин не верить его слову, так что обвинение в поставке новых игроков джексонианским баронам доказать мы пока не можем. А где-то его ждут, чтобы закончить игру. Разве что… – господин Танг повернулся к Нейсмиту. – Ты, парень, случаем не Один-из-Двух?

– Я.. Да что всё это значит?! Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили изъясняться намеками и рассказали, что здесь происходит!

– Здесь? И ты можешь назвать, где находишься? – невесело усмехнулся восточник. – Элли уверена, что находится в землях своего родного Кляйнштадта, я – что этот сарайчик прислонился к стене моего дома, где живут обе мои жены, дети и двоюродная тетка. Видишь ли, мы здесь – и одновременно всюду. Это первый парадокс игры.

– Второй, – вступила Элли, – связан с вопросом «когда». Я бросила кости, когда не знала, чем занять себя, вернувшись домой после учебы. И первым человеком, которого я встретила, едва фишка перешла на положенное количество клеточек, был мой дед, погибший при пожаре за шесть лет до моего рождения.

– А третий парадокс состоит в том, что ты не меняешься, – снова взял слово Танг. – И это самая большая подлость, которую только может сотворить Игра. Именно по этой причине Игроки отказываются играть честно, и привлекают новых играющих: если собрать много, по-настоящему много компаньонов, Игра может продолжаться вечность.

«И целую вечность со мной будет чудо-доспех! И ничто не помешает мне двигаться!» – возликовал Майлз.

Элли и Танг молчали, выжидая реакцию рыцаря Нейсмита.

– Но что в этом плохого? В том, чтобы играть вечно? В этом нет никакой беды.

Танг покачал головой:

– Представь, что ты желаешь смерти своему врагу. Смерти долгой и мучительной. Благодаря Игре ты будешь каждый день наблюдать, как тело врага содрогается в агонии. И так будет до тех пор, пока зрелище не приестся. А теперь, сынок, представь, что ты тот, кого осудили на смерть. Возможно, справедливо, а может быть, и нет. Но ответь-ка: считаешь ли ты справедливым, чтобы твои мучения продолжались вечно?

От открывшейся воображению картины у Майлза свело судорогой внутренности.

– Удача слепа. Сегодня тебе повезло, но рано или поздно Игра возьмет своё. И прежде, чем ты порадуешься выигрышу, спроси себя: кто и чем расплачивается за твою удачу?

Стены сарайчика чуть заметно покачивались, слышался перестук колёс, и откуда-то издалека раздался бодрый гудок паровоза.

– Можешь идти, – Элли подтолкнула Нейсмита к выходу. – Тебя никто не держит.

– А… Вы так не объяснили, что значит «Один-из-Двух».

– Если ты не скажешь имя золотого города, к которому сходятся все пути, так и не сможешь закончить Игру. Какое-то смешное слово, что-то авантюрное… нет, вареное, воинственное… нет, никак. Игроки забывают название очень быстро, а играющие порой припоминают, случается. Есть легенда… Я, правду сказать, в нее слабо верю, – хмыкнула Элли, – что есть Хранитель Слова. Единственное, что про него известно – он Один-из-Двух, тот, кто помнит, и если этот единственный… или двойственный, уж и не знаю, как толковать народные сказания, – когда-нибудь произнесет название города вслух – всё это, – тонкий девичий пальчик очертил сарай, свет за дощатыми стенами, и бесконечность вокруг, – закончится. И мы вернёмся домой.

*

Майлз разыскивал вагон со знакомым красно-коричневым декором, продолжая спор с самим собой. С одной стороны, он не мог не признать правоту господина Танга. Жуткая смерть-несмерть оказалась чертовски убедительным доводом.

С другой… он-то никому и никогда не причинял зла! Пара оплеух не в счет. А Айвену полезно, а то корчит из себя непогрешимого. Может быть, Игра вовсе не такое зло, если употребить её во благо? Возьмем, к примеру, калеку и дадим ему возможность самостоятельно передвигаться. Какой же от этого вред? Одна сплошная польза!

Вот, наконец, и знакомая дверь. Майлз дернул ручку, уверенный, что за ней откроется знакомая с детства библиотека, но попал во вполне обычное купе с мягкими, обтянутыми коричневой кожей диванами, бархатными шторками и откидным столиком. Одинокий пассажир читал газету и пил чай из стакана в узорчатом серебряном подстаканнике.

– Простите, ошибся…

– Майлз! – Грегор сложил газету и поднялся с места. – Нейсмит! Рад тебя видеть, бродяга! Спасибо, что заглянул! Присаживайся, рассказывай, какие еще интересности видел? Эх, завидую я твоей жизни… – Грегор Форбарра, отложив вместе с чтением императорскую важность, мечтательно улыбнулся. Если появление кузена-инвалида, прогуливающегося в дедушкином доспехе и на собственных ногах, для него оказалось сюрпризом, он крайне хорошо скрывал удивление. – Путешествия, каждая страна – как новый мир, приключения – на море, в горах, даже в воздухе!.. Как же я тебе завидую, Майлз! Когда-то и я мечтал отряхнуть пыль Барраяля со своих сапог, но, увы…

Дверь купе открылась, и вошла молодая женщина в ярко-алом приталенном платье и узком пальто в тон. Компенсирующие небольшой рост крутые каблучки ее модных сапожек громко цокали; жестко накрахмаленный кружевной воротник, казалось, поддерживал прическу – хаос светлых локонов венчался небольшим шелковым цилиндром такого же оттенка, что и платье. Черную ленточку шляпы украшала брошь с изображением герба Форбарра.

При виде женщины ностальгия и печаль в голосе Грегора тут же сменились радостными нотками. На тонкий слух Майлза – совершенно визгливой, фальшивой и выхолощенной радостью.

– … Вернее, к счастью, – продолжал щенячьи восторги ошалевший непонятно с чего сюзерен, – я встретил Ту Самую, единственную во всем мире леди, которой отныне принадлежит мое сердце.

– А также половина империи, – шутливо погрозила пальчиком леди. Протянула руку в шелковой перчатке, представилась, по-мужски коротко: – Кавилло.

Грегор усадил свою любовь поближе и, продолжая выглядеть как идиот, говорить как балбес и вести себя как совершеннейший простофиля, продолжил:

– Однажды я все-таки отважился последовать твоему примеру и сыграть. Даже не представлял, что Игра может так затягивать, да еще в прямом, физическом смысле слова! Но я не жалею о потраченном времени, хотя, в конечном итоге, те пять лет, что я провел в тюрьме Хеджена…

– Пять лет? – ужаснулся Майлз. И кто всё это время правил Барраялем? А вообще, полуостров еще на том же месте, или взорван всеобщим патриотизмом?

– Я бы и сейчас там гнил, – честно признался Грегор, на секунду вернувшись к нормальному тону. Стоило исчезнуть идиотской улыбке, как стали видны темные круги под глазами, тонкие серебристые нити в волосах… Что за черт? Грегор всего на пять лет его старше! Когда он успел обзавестись сединой? Ему до совершеннолетия еще два месяца!

Леди Кавилло сказала коротко, как будто щелкнула хлыстом:

– Дорогой.

И Грегор снова перекувыркнулся в болванчика:

– …Если бы не моя драгоценная Кави, которая спасла меня! Она – мой выигрыш! Всё, что мне нужно для счастья! Вот увидишь, мой брак станет эталоном семейной жизни для всех подданных! Мы думаем повторить церемонию, когда прибудем в Султан-Барр, конечно же, вы все приглашены – и граф Петер, лорд Эйрел, леди Корделия, и твоя милая жёнушка… Ах, какое это будет чудесное торжество!

– Как думаешь, на свадьбе невесте уместно появиться в военной форме? – с холодной улыбкой спросила Кавилло. На взгляд Майлза молодая императрица была отнюдь не юна – она выглядела старше даже внезапно повзрослевшего Грегора.

«Второй парадокс Игры, – прошептал в памяти голос Элли из Кляйнштадта. – времени здесь не существует».

– Ты знаешь, у Кави есть собственная армия! – истерически расхохотался Грегор. – Вот будет здорово, если кому-нибудь из графов придет в голову обвинить императрицу в нарушении закона Форлопулоса!

– Императрица Барраяля может позволить себе стоять над любыми законами, – промурлыкала леди Кавилло.

– Император, – чуть ли не хором поправили ее Грегор и Майлз.

– Мы поработаем над этим, – пообещала она, касаясь легким, невесомым поцелуем щеки своего мужа. Грегора на секунду перекосил нервный тик, но он мужественно стерпел ласку.

Созерцание театра семейных действий потребовало от лорда Форкосигана немалой выдержки. Но потом некая важная информация догнала его мозг и буквально взорвалась в нем, как пушечное ядро.

– Моя жена!! Я что, женат?!

– Сам удивляюсь, – признался Грегор. – Вы столько лет терпите друг друга… Ничего удивительного, что ты так полюбил дальние путешествия…

– Кто?.. Где?.. Как меня угораздило? Где я ее нашел? Где мне сейчас ее искать?!

– Посмотри в соседнем купе, – Грегор сделал последнюю попытку выбраться из удушающего кольца тонких рук, смыкающихся на его шее. Но Кавилло явно знала свое дело.

*

На сей раз Майлз долго решался, чтобы переступить порог. Увидеть своё будущее… Узнать, как сложится жизнь… «Не жизнь, а Игра», – поправил въедливый внутренний голосок, но тут же был ловко нокаутирован, связан и заперт в чулане.

Только одна-единственная девушка заставляла Майлза Форкосигана краснеть, врать, сочинять дурные сонеты, ломать кости в попытках доказать свою физическую состоятельность и совершать массу других глупостей. Только от ее красоты – возможно, недостаточно совершенной с точки зрения утонченных эстетов – у него перехватывало дух и стучало сердце. Только Елене он мог поверять самые мрачные думы, самые жгучие обиды, фантазии – но не желания, ведь время для подобных откровений еще не пришло.

Или – все-таки настало?

«Успокойся, парень, – велел он себе. – Может быть, ты женат вовсе не на Елене Ботари». Засмеялся. Разве на Барраяле, да и во всем мире, существуют другие столь отважные и красивые девушки?

Это действительно была Елена.

Она стояла посреди их черно-белого вестибюля, мрачного, пустого, без единого огонька, и смотрелась в большое зеркало. Красивое бежевое с серебряным кантом платье висело на ее похудевшей, изможденной фигуре, как на вешалке; лицо заострилось; сходство с отцом, для которого определение «горгулья» считалось комплиментом, читалось более чем отчетливо. А в глазах поселилось безумие.

– Елена, – тихо позвал Майлз.

– Я хотела всего лишь понять, кто я, – стеклянным, разбивающимся на острые осколки голосом ответила Елена.

– Что с тобой случилось?

– Я хотела понять, кто я! – закричала она. – Ты говорил, что любишь меня, ты говорил, что понимаешь меня, что знаешь, какая я на самом деле! Но тебе был нужен кто-то, кто восхищался бы твоим стилем, твоими победами, кто боготворил бы тебя! И я любила тебя! Но почему ты забрал всё, что было у меня своего, и ничего не оставил? Почему ты не отпустил меня, а выпил без остатка? Почему рядом с тобой я смогла стать только твоей тенью? Своей тенью! Где я, Майлз? Почему я исчезла?!

Ее рука с хищно согнутыми пальцами заскребла по стеклу.

– Елена, пожалуйста…

– Я прощаю тебя, – засмеялась она. – Ты ведь не мог поступить иначе. Форы всегда выигрывают. А я так и не стала фором, несмотря на все твои старания…

– О, ты истинный фор, Елена, ты – истинный воин, а не я, – Майлз сам не понял, как оказался на коленях. Теперь глупые, фанфаронские доспехи мешали, ведь под их сверкающимо панцирем Елена, его прекрасная, недосягаемая, любимая Елена не видела его истинных намерений. А он действительно верил в нее! Он хотел, искренне хотел помочь! Майлз протянул руку, вымаливая прощение. – Твоя отвага, твоя сила были для меня путеводной звездой. Елена, прошу, не плачь. Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, всё, что пожелаешь…

Исхудавшие пальцы оставляли на зеркальном полотне кровавые полосы. Майлз подошел совсем близко.

– Отпусти меня…

– Нет, послушай, я знаю, что надо делать…– Майлз собирался объяснить, уговорить, растолковать, но Елена не стала слушать. Покачнувшись, она стала падать прямо в зеркало.

Он бросился и почти коснулся ее – замерзшие окровавленные пальцы выскользнули из латной перчатки, и темнота закружила одинокую фигурку; мелькнуло бледное лицо в ореоле прямых черных волос, и всё исчезло.

*

Третий парадокс Игры действительно работал. Что бы Майлз ни говорил, как бы ни вёл себя в течение этого разговора, исчезновение Елены повторялось снова, снова и снова.

*

Сколько времени прошло?

Майлз даже не представлял. Поезд уже несколько раз пересекал Барраяль и море Серифозы, уходил на глубину возле Коом-Ар, выпрыгивал на поверхность во льдах, окружавших Бетту. Перегоны, горные тоннели, мосты, Целый-Чтоб-Его-Джексон, и снова пустыни, сады, большие и малые города, насыпи, расходящиеся железнодорожные ветки, острова, озера, перегоны, царапающие облака горы Тейнери, и снова Барраяль, море Серифозы, Коом-Ар, подводные красоты…

Теперь в поисках ему помогала Армия Реформации. Они прочесывали вагон за вагоном, составляли списки, находили случайных людей и уговаривали их держаться вместе с теми, с кем они начинали Игру. Это было непросто. Да, черт побери, учитывая, что сам Майлз отчего-то так и не мог найти ни девочек Куделок, ни Айвена, ни Карин, это было совершенно не просто!

Но необходимо. 

Иначе Игра никогда не закончится.

Труднее всего пришлось с баронами. И одновременно проще. Потому что с ними можно было не играть (ха!), не изображать паиньку, а действовать так, как предложила Элли – жестко, без снисхождения и помилования.

А трудно – потому что, ввязавшись в драку и выйдя из неё без единой царапины, Майлз заново влюбился в чудо-доспехи. Они не только позволяли двигаться, они защищали! Как же он будет жить без них? Жалость к себе, увечному, и отчаянная надежда, что всё-таки отыщется способ схитрить, оставить полученное в Игре, чуть не одержали верх.

Но в итоге золотой свисток, управлявший всеми рабами барона Риоваля, отправился на дно морское, пушки, с помощью которых Фелл держал в страхе население множества островов, составили ему компанию; грозная волчица гордо трусила рядом с Элли и Тангом, а Армия Реформации имела в своем распоряжении тринадцать комплектов Игры.

Четырнадцатым Майлз упорно продолжал считать свой, пока не найденный. Но ведь главное – надеяться!

*

– Мы обыскали весь поезд, – докладывала Элли. – Нашли еще четыре потерянных души. Они соблазнились посулами очередного джексонианца, который пообещал им, что, выиграв, они сумеют навсегда понизить налоги. Играют уже лет пятьдесят, если я правильно помню уроки истории. Один-из-Двух по-прежнему не объявлялся, так что я выиграла наше пари. Он – действительно легенда. С тебя марка.

Теперь они с Элли были лучшими друзьями.

– Мой кузен и девочки Куделки должны быть где-то здесь! – доказывал Майлз, рассматривая составленный по данным разведки чертеж. Вагон, выводивший в разные времена на Барраяле, он обвел красным карандашом.

Элли пожала плечами и принялась грызть ногти. Их она красила черным, в тон помаде. А блузка под кожаной курткой у нее была розовая, с кружевами по линии лифа. Модные девушки, как оказалось, живут в Кляйнштадте…

– Вы же знаете, – заслышав их разговор, подошел господин Танг. – Если кто-то из них недавно сделал ход, и они еще не успели справиться с выданным Игрой заданием, обнаружить играющих невозможно. Ты еще здесь, Элли? Я думал, ты еще неделю назад нашла своего брата и друзей, с которыми села скоротать вечерок за настольной игрой.

– Сегодня мы договорились сделать последний ход, – неохотно объяснила девушка. – Только всё это бесполезно, если никто не вспомнит название золотого города.

– Кое-кто вспоминает, – повторил свой обычный аргумент Танг. – Ты Игрок, ты слишком держалась за игровой бонус, который на тебя свалился, поэтому ничего удивительного, что не помнишь это треклятое слово. Твои друзья наверняка относились к забаве иначе. Вспомните, какие задания вы получали. Повторите шаг за шагом, и тогда, может быть…

Танг повторял эти доводы далеко не первый раз. Чиновник, единожды решившийся схитрить ради достижения благой цели, он до сих пор не мог простить себе совершенного промаха. Мало кто знал правила Игры и жульнические уловки, на них паразитировавшие, так же хорошо, как господин Танг. К его мнению стоило прислушиваться

Майлз закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. «Ваш выигрыш – встреча с незнакомцем», – значилось на последнем билетике, который он прочитал. В результате хода, который жульническим образом выманил Айвен (не будем спорить о терминологии, хорошо?), «вокзальная башенка» выдала лишь возмущенное звяканье.

Значит, его миссия – незнакомцы. Да, их Майлз встретил, и весьма солидное количество.

Ему бы знакомую разыскать. «У вас пропала Карин, – издевательски стучали колёса поезда. – У вас пропала Карин…», а паровоз еще и гудел, с намеком, с издевочкой.

И тут Майлза осенило.

– Мы обыскали не весь состав, – он щелкнул по чертежу. – Есть ещё одно место, где никто не искал!

*

В машинном отсеке локомотива было душно и темно. Единственный источник света – красные отсветы, вспыхивающие, потом, одновременно с тяжелым металлическим ударом, исчезающие. Свет – стук колёс – лязг железа – тьма.

Грохот, жар и духота превосходили все пороги человеческих сил.

Свет – стук – лязг – тьма.

Майлз осторожно спустился по узкой лесенке.

От огромного котла отходило множество труб. Переходники, вентили, насосы, поршни, рычаги и снова трубы. Упорядоченное настолько, что всё вместе казалось хаосом. Сердце локомотива. Свет – стук – лязг – тьма. Воздуха почти нет, но откуда внутри живого организма возьмется воздух? Глупая идея.

Майлз побрёл дальше.

Внутри раскаленного ада работал кочегар. Ловко орудуя затворами, он скидывал с подающего колеса уголь в отверстую топку, ломом добивал непослушные куски и с лязгом опускал крышку. После чего тянул за ременные петли, и подающее колесо отправлялось за очередной порцией топлива. В красном свете распахнутой топки кочегар казался демоном, выходцем из ада.

Дверца топки открывается – уголь сыплется – давление в котле заставляет механизм двигаться – паровоз бежит вперёд. Свет – стук – лязг – тьма.

Бесконечно.

Когда глаза Майлза чуть привыкли к темноте, он убедился, что даже адские жители не чужды комфорта. Крошечное окошечко было распахнуто, под ним, в бледном пятне света, заботливо прикрытые салфеткой, стояли чайная пара, небольшой самовар, кувшинчик со сливками и тарелка с бутербродами. Рядом, на табурете, гордо восседала Карин Куделка. Ничуть не изменившаяся, так, лишний десяток грязных пятен не в счет. Девочка сжимала в кулачках два больших куска угля и стучала ими, очевидно, твердо вознамерившись проверить одну завиральную беттийскую теорию и обратить антрацит в алмаз.

– Карин!

– Эй! Кто ты такой?

Стоило Майлзу приблизиться к Карин, кочегар мигом оказался рядом. А его ломик, весьма полезный инструмент, чтобы дробить спекающийся шлак – у открытого Майлзова лица.

– Я пришёл, чтобы забрать Карин домой, – грозно нахмурился рыцарь Нейсмит.

– Так я тебе и позволил, как же! – вспылил кочегар. – Убирайся прочь, людоед!

Он был весь какой-то искореженный, неправильный. От тяжелой работы мышцы одной руки развились сильнее, чем другой; тесное помещение приучило спину сгибаться; пыль въелась в кожу; пот склеил непослушные пряди волос, пропитал одежду, если, конечно, драные штаны и старая рубаха заслуживали такого громкого наименования. Этому «черному человеку» в жизни не светило выйти на залитый праздничными огнями паркет бальной залы и предложить прекрасной даме пройтись с ним в танце отражений.

Но драться он намеревался всерьез. До конца, если потребуется.

Майлз поднял руки в жесте примирения.

– Ты считаешь, что я агент джексонианских баронов и ищу новых играющих? Всё не так.

– Покажи руку. Ха! За простака меня держишь? Здесь стояла баронская черная метка, или будешь утверждать, что просто испачкался в угольной пыли? Убирайся прочь, людоед, пока я не оторвал тебе голову. Я не позволю тебе издеваться над ребенком, чудовище!

– Моё, – с блаженной улыбкой заявила Карин, влюблённо наблюдая за «черным человеком». – Моё тюдооооище.

– Я отведу её к сестрам, – терпеливо объяснил Нейсмит. – Нам нужна Карин, чтобы закончить Игру.

– Так я тебе и поверил, – не сдавался кочегар. Он бы и дальше угрожал рыцарю ломом, но звякнул колокольчик, означавший, что настала минута очередного огненного жертвоприношения. Пригвоздив Майлза суровым взглядом, «черный человек» распахнул топку, вывалил уголь, перемешал его, захлопнул дверцу.

Короткой передышки хватило, чтобы главарь Армии Реформации завербовал в свои ряды очередного новобранца. Теперь Майлз сидел на табурете, а Карин обнимала его за шею и колупала пальчиком доспех.

– Маза. Не моё, – сморщилась девочка. – А де Дели? Маася? Лив?

– Мы найдем их, даю слово, – пообещал Майлз.

– Если я позволю тебе уйти, – с угрозой пообещал «черный человек».

– Послушай, ты сидишь тут и совершенно ничего не знаешь о мире...

Кочегар оскалился в недоброй усмешке, но Майлз не принимал возражений:

– А, между прочим, там многое изменилось. Мы победили баронов, отобрали у них все экземпляры Игры – осталась еще одна, но мы найдем ее, обязательно…

– Ну, и?

– Перестань говорить так, будто наши труды ничего не стоят! Мы спасли почти пятьсот человек. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом чертовом поезде может одновременно находиться столько пассажиров! Все переписаны, рассажены по местам и готовы в любой момент сделать последний ход. – Тут рыцарь Нейсмит вспомнил о «маленькой проблемке» и нахмурился. – Конечно, еще неплохо бы вспомнить название Игры, но тут остаётся только надеяться.

– Пять сотен играющих, говоришь? – издевательски протянул кочегар. И вдруг закричал: – А как же быть с остальными?

– Остальными?

– На этом чертовом поезде едут в ад десять тысяч душ! Спасение для избранных? А как же ты поступишь с остальными?

*

Они сидели на полу, по очереди поднимаясь, чтобы заправить уголь в топку. Карин заботливо кормила «свое чудовище» и отважного рыцаря бутербродами, заодно оставляя крошки на пропитание крысам, если вдруг те здесь отыщутся.

– Как я сюда попал? Да так же, как и все остальные. Вырос в приюте, в Метрополии. Няньки говорили, что меня оставил какой-то коом-арский банкир, должно быть, избавлялся от ублюдка… Потом сбежал в поисках удачи, оказался на Целом-Джексоне, чтоб его… Предложили сыграть, я согласился. Когда у тебя ничего нет, как-то думаешь о том, сколько можешь выиграть, а не что у тебя могут отобрать последнее.

– Сколько ты здесь? Почему грузишь уголь?

– Гружу – потому, что кто-то должен это делать, – пожал плечами «черный человек». – А сколько… Я прошёл этот поезд из конца в конец тысячу раз. Видел людей, которые имели многое, но, видите ли, их жизнь была им не по нраву. Придурки. Не умеют дорожить тем, что есть.

Майлзу стало стыдно. Кочегару тоже. Карин жалостливо погладила обоих рыцарей, белого и черного, по склоненным головам.

– Но хуже всех – джексонианские бароны. Настоящие людоеды! Они специально заманивают играющих. Если я разберусь, какая магия позволяет им забрасывать Игру обратно, в настоящий мир, я смогу с ними справиться… Смог бы, – парень шмыгнул носом. – Если бы знал, как…

– Есть и другой вариант, – стоило заправить топку очередной раз, Майлза осенила идея. – Надо разыскать Одного-из-Двух, Хранителя Слова. Проблема ведь не только в том, что люди играют в Игру, но что никто не может выиграть. Я уже думал над этим. Если бы мы узнали имя золотого города, сообщили его всем… Как думаешь?

«Черный человек», старательно пряча глаза, застенчиво теребил грязный лоскут, обвязанный вокруг запястья. Истина проявлялась медленно, в алых и золотых сполохах.

– Ты и есть Один-из-Двух! Выходит, я искал именно тебя! Ну же! Каков пароль для выхода в реальный мир?

Как назло, именно в этот момент лязгнул железный пол под чьими-то шагами. Раздались знакомые голоса.

Знакомые?

Карин с радостными воплями бросилась встречать дорогих гостей.

– Кхм, – поприветствовал обоих рыцарей Айвен. Делия и Марсия, увитые странными зелеными гирляндами, встали по бокам, грозные, как валькирии.

«Сейчас будут спрашивать, проследил ли я, чтобы Карин мыла руки перед едой. А я не следил», – обреченно подумал Майлз.

Оливия подоспела последней. Девочке приходилось тащить за собой на золотом поводке маленького белого единорога. Несчастная животинка упиралась, как могла, но две обожающие Куделки – младшая и самая младшая, – это страшная сила.

– Кхм, – повторил Айвен. Синяк на скуле, оставленный кулаком Майлза, смотрелся весьма живописно.

– У него проблемы после того дерева с котятами, – шепотом пояснила Марсия. Айвен зло фыркнул. Вмешалась Делия:

– Мы же договорились не вспоминать!

– Ах, да! Айвен хочет дать тебе по шее. Почему ты до сих пор не разыскал нас? – возмутилась Марсия. Делия ее перебила:

– Нет, он хочет спросить, где ты пропадал, Майлз?

– У тебя что, в мозгах пружины слетели, раз ты посмел нас бросить?

– Мы прекрасно понимаем, что твои доспехи, вернее, доспехи графа Петера, совершенно чудесны и уникальны.

– Мы ж понимаем, что быть калекой и целый день сидеть дома – мало кому понравится.

– Марсия, нельзя говорить не совсем здоровому человеку слово на букву «к»!

– По-твоему, нюхать цветочки и не замечать, чем они удобрены – хорошие манеры? Это глупость, а не этикет! Хотя весь твой любимый этикет – одна большая глупость, если подумать.

– Да как ты можешь такое говорить?! Если бы ты соизволила хоть раз прислушаться к словам леди Элис…

Девочки заспорили.

– Леди! – заорал Форпатрил. Разговоры прекратились. Единорожек мемекнул, испугался и тоже притих. Айвен с облегчением вздохнул, сел на пол к Майлзу и кочегару и придвинул им игровое поле. – Майлз, твой ход. Бросай кости, и покончим с этим.

– Я не могу, – прошептал Майлз.

*

Свет – стук – лязг – тьма.

Майлз, Айвен, четыре девочки и несчастный единорог сидели вокруг поставленного на железный пол игрового поля. «Черный человек» поставил лом, вытер руки о штаны, и занял свое место.

– Меня ждет Армия Реформации. Я обещал вернуться. Вы не понимаете? Каждый из Армии дал слово, что обязательно сообщит остальным, если разыщет Одного-из-Двух. Мы должны помочь закончить Игру пяти сотням пассажиров – для начала, – веско повторил Майлз, заметив выражение лица кочегара. – А потом мы как-то должны помочь остальным. Если их десять тысяч, потребуется…

– Много времени, – помог с расчетами Айвен.

– Да, спасибо за подсказку.

– Наши родители успеют состариться и умереть, пока ожидают нас.

– Ты, как всегда, проницателен.

– И мы успеем состариться и умереть.

– Бьешь точно в цель, парень.

– Так, может быть, есть другой выход?

Кочегар, явно думая так же, как и Майлз, с тоской посмотрел на лом. Если применить его должным образом…

– Какой? – вежливость Делии спасла ситуацию.

– Вот смотрите. В поезде находятся игроки…

– Игроки и играющие. Да, – чуть ли не хором ответили белый и черный рыцари.

– Но мы ни разу не встречали тех, кто выиграл. Значит, они покидают Игру. Но кто именно играет?

– Мы, – хором ответили все присутствующие, включая единорога.

– Нет, я плохо объяснил, – Айвен в отчаянии взъерошил волосы. – Я хочу сказать, что каждый выпавший ход, каждый встреченный человек нас чему-то научил. Хотя бы тому, что не стоит снимать с ветки котёнка, который из нее растет, – подросток снова содрогнулся от тошнотворного воспоминания. Карин погладила и его тоже и предложила закусить угольком, раз бутерброды кончились. – Вам, девочки, тяжело пришлось с тем взорвавшимся ковром-самолётом. Я до сих пор радуюсь, что взлетел он всего лишь на фут, если бы вы рухнули с большей высоты… А Оливия, надеюсь, выучила, что нельзя играться с оружием!

Оливия аккуратно поправила платье так, чтобы прожженная выстрелом дыра не так бросалась в глаза, и чинно кивнула.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – медленно проговорил «черный человек», – что на самом деле…

– Игры для всех сразу не существует, – догадался Майлз. – Всё, что случается с Игроками и играющими, включая любые обстоятельства, встречи – и других Игроков, всего лишь… часть Игры.

– Выигрывает только тот, кто выигрывает, – продолжил его мысль кочегар. – А спасение всех остальных – иллюзия, дым… Ах ты, сволочь…

*

Звякнул колокольчик. Очередная порция угля отправилась в топку. Майлз с трудом подавил желание добавить к топливу деревянный поцарапанный короб с его таинственным содержимым.

– Но идея Майлза сообщить остальным название Игры мне нравится, – высказалась рассудительная Делия. – После нашего вынужденного купания этикетка размокла, и я, признаться, порядком беспокоилась…

– Но если каждый, кто выиграет, произнесёт это магическое слово, кто же останется? – нахмурилась Марсия.

– Тяк! – объявила Карин, нашедшая какое-то занятие у стены.

– Если нужно, я останусь Хранителем Слова, – чуть ли не одновременно заявили кочегар и Майлз. Посмотрели друг на друга. Один-из-Двух? Двух, но при этом – один?

– Вы прямо-таки братья по разуму, – проворчал Айвен. – Посмотрите же на ребенка, она предлагает совершенно правильный выход!

На железной стене, на узкой полоске, чудом не занятой очередными трубами и приборами, красовалось корявенькое изображение слона. Или жука? Нет, все-таки слона. Вон и уши… или это глаза?

Гордости юной художницы не было предела.

Как просто и элегантно!

– Мы напишем имя золотого города! Везде, где только можно! – воскликнул Майлз.

– И нас даже не арестуют за хулиганство! – восторженно поддержала его Марсия, набирая побольше материала для рисования.

– А как оно пишется? – по-деловому спросила Оливия.

И тогда «черный человек» размотал лоскут с запястья, достал свернутую пожелтевшую бумажку и громко, торжественно прочитал:

– Адварис.

*

Последние ходы Игры они сделали, сидя на площадке самого последнего вагона. Поезд, немало не смущаясь отсутствием кочегара на рабочем месте, продолжал лететь вперёд. Чьи земли они пересекали? Да какая разница. Степь плыла ароматами полыни, солнце уходило в закат, и нелегкое дело – украсить огромными надписями все вагоны, все купе и оконные стекла, – наконец-то подошло к концу.

– Делай ход, – буркнул «черный», вернее, частично отмытый человек. – Мы не узнаем, сработает ли ваша завиральная идея, пока кто-то из вас не поставит паровозик на нужную клетку. Твой ход следующий.

– Сейчас, Марк, – ответил Майлз. Он стоял у раскрытой двери и наслаждался пейзажем. И тем, что он, возможно, последние минуты своей жизни, без труда и боли стоит на собственных ногах.

– Я тебе уже говорил. Я не Марк. Придумал тоже… Потерянный близнец, сын лорда… еще скажи, принц… Что я тебе, младенец, верить в подобные сказки?

– Ты Марк, – с уверенностью повторил Майлз. – Запиши где-нибудь и запомни хорошенько. Чтобы не забыть, когда завершишь свою Игру. Пообещай, что не останешься здесь, спасать пропавшие души, а спасешь и себя тоже.

Марк после долгого молчания протянул мозолистую, крепкую ладонь.

А потом серебристый «Ариэль» передвинулся на четыре и одно игровое поле, коснулся клетки, сияющей ярким самоварным золотом, и слово прозвучало.

*

Огонь продолжал гореть.

Майлз сморгнул и понял, что его разбудило. Айвен принес плед и укрыл прикорнувшего кузена. Добавил в угасающий камин очередное полено. Вторым пледом Форпатрил укутал девочек, дружной кучкой дремавших на диване.

Где-то далеко, в вестибюле, звучали приглушенные голоса.

Вошла леди Корделия.

– Майлз? – осторожно позвала она.

– Добрый вечер, миледи, – поздоровался Айвен. Леди Форкосиган обрадовалась племяннику:

– Очень хорошо, что ты здесь. Леди Элис и Куделки обещали прибыть где-то через час, тебе придется приглядеть за нашими гостьями. Я приехала, чтобы забрать Майлза.

– Что-то случилось? – забеспокоился Майлз. Мать подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо:

– Во дворец по телеграфу пришло сообщение, что твой дедушка заболел. Отец уже выехал в Форкосиган-Сюрло, мы выезжаем, как только ты будешь готов.

Дедушка? О, нет…

– Надеюсь, граф Петер поправится. Известно, в каком он состоянии?

– Это инфаркт, вот и всё, что мы сейчас знаем. Спасибо, Айвен. Мы все надеемся на лучшее, – ответила леди Форкосиган.

Айвен помог Елене вывезти кресло Майлза и подождал, пока автомотор Форкосиганов не вырулит с подъездной дорожки за ограду особняка.

Потом он вернулся в библиотеку.

Коробки с «Адварисом» на чайном столике, вокруг которого они оказались по завершению Игры, уже не было. «Если кто-то и будет скучать по этой страшилке для простачков, то точно не я», – хмыкнул Айвен. Всё, дело сделано. Можно выкинуть лишние воспоминания из головы.

Он пригасил лишние светильники, придвинул собственное кресло к камину, взял с полки книжку. Про каких-то островитян – может быть, про тех, кого изучала тетя Корделия, пока не повстречала на Зергиярии дядю Эйрела. Посмотрим, почитаем.

Но что-то его всё-таки смущало.

Хорошенько подумав, он подошел к спящим девочкам, осторожно извлек из-под щеки Оливии восьмиствольный револьвер, из-под подушки, на которую она опиралась – ручную гранату времен Нашествия Цетаганды, и вернул плед на место.

Теперь вечер действительно удался.

*

На груди старика сидел огромный механический «паук», и благодаря паутине трубок и проводов, отходящих от него, старик еще дышал.

– Всё не так плохо, – успокаивал Майлза их семейный врач, доктор Генри. – Мы поставили на сердце скобы, через несколько недель оно заживет. Твой дедушка – крепкий человек, он выкарабкается.

Граф Петер шевельнул губами, но не стал тратить силы на свою любимую фразу – «Не дождетесь». Еще неизвестно, как поймут…

– Очень хорошо, что ты тренируешься ходить на костылях, – одобрил рвение младшего из пациентов врач. – Ты не переутомляешься?

Прежде, чем Майлз придумал, как соврать, – или даже рухнуть лицом вниз, тоже ответ, – Ботари подставил ему табурет и заставил сесть. Чертов экзоскелет, сконструированный Ваагеном, превращал ноги в колонны. Да, сами-то ноги двигались, но как насчет того, чтобы подумать о комфорте пользователя, а, господин изобретатель?

– Если ты и дальше будешь так прогрессировать…

– Возможно, мне дозволят бежать с рысаками на Ярмарке? – иронично выгнул бровь Майлз. Дедушке шутка понравилась.

– Нет, я хотел спросить, если твое кресло с движителем вдруг окажется свободным, не одолжишь ли ты его милорду графу? – спросил врач. – Мне кажется, прогулки и свежий воздух пойдут ему на пользу. Но только – никаких физических нагрузок. Вы поняли меня, милорд? Берегите сердце!

В итоге оба Форкосигана сидели на террасе их загородного имения, чувствуя себя спеленутыми куклами. Ботари бдил, чтобы Майлз отдыхал после Тяжелого Перехода Из Столовой, Пим укутал графа третьим одеялом. Посчитав долг выполненным, оруженосцы спустились в сад.

Дед никак не мог разобраться с рычагами управления.

– На самом деле не так уж и сложно, – повторил объяснения Майлз. – У вас получится.

– Стар я учиться новым трюкам, – проворчал дед. Спустя две недели после инфаркта цвет его лица наконец-то сменился с изжелта-зеленого на просто желтый. – Чертовы беттийцы, выдумать такое…

– Да, сэр.

– И скорость, как у беременной черепахи!

Майлз обдумал варианты.

– Если постараться, к креслу можно попробовать пристегнуть лошадь.

Идея старику понравилось.

– И разъезжать в колеснице, как какой-нибудь Небесный лорд? Хе.

Дед и внук замолчали, активно потребляя прописанный доктором кислород.

– Весной надо будет проследить, чтобы распахали новый участок земли, поближе к лесу. Инженеры, которыми наводнила мое поместье твоя леди-мать, собираются поставить на реке плотину, чтобы делать из воды молнии. Бред, конечно же,

– Электричество.

Позавчера за ужином господин Джезек, буквально месяц назад получивший диплом одного из ведущих коом-арских технических училищ, рассказывал о чудесах, который открывает новый вид энергии. Елена слушала его с таким восторгом, что налила сливки не в кофе лорда-регента, а в солонку. А как при этом сверкали ее глаза…

«Ах, Елена. Все еще. Всегда».

– Бред, – не сдавался граф. – Я запрещать не буду, пусть развлекаются молниями, пока задницы себе не подпалят, но обязательно надо проследить, чтобы хороший чернозем ушел под посевы, а не на радость этим… молнеглотателям.

Ну вот слово и сказано. И молчать дальше – почти бесчестье.

– Думаю, весной меня здесь не будет, – Майлз замялся, не зная, как продолжить. Набрался мужества и нырнул в омут, торопясь быстрее достичь дна, пока не кончилось дыхание. – Родители разрешили мне поехать в Бетту, чтобы завершать образование. Доктор Вааген даст мне рекомендацию, я поступлю в университет Силика.

– Он не настоящий доктор! – привычно вскинулся граф Петер.

– Вааген не врач, – признал Майлз. – Я буду изучать технику. Чтобы вернуться на Барраяль и строить плотины, железные дороги, автомоторы, дирижабли…

Старик пожевал губами, переваривая новость.

– Похоже, я буду первым Форкосиганом за девять поколений, который выберет мирную профессию, сэр.

«Скажи что-нибудь, чудовище! Выдай мне бочку твоего знаменитого сарказма! Заставь меня спорить, чтобы я наконец-то доказал самому себе, что такая судьба – единственный для меня выход!»

– А то. Военные люди годятся для одного времени, а сейчас вроде как мир, и строители нужны не меньше, чем артиллеристы, – фыркнул дед. – Мчать впереди эскадрона – самое правильное дело. Иначе свои затопчут, и поди докажи, что так не было спланировано с самого начала. Вот, помню, Пьер Кровавый однажды…

Он пустился в многословное, перепутанное, как пряжа у неряхи, повествование о былых геройствах. Майлз слушал, терпеливо пережидал паузы, неизбежные из-за усталости больного человека, и молился о том, чтобы тот простил ему этот побег.

– … Я, конечно, не слишком жалую Бетту, мозги у беттийцев навыворот, но работают, да, что верно, то верно. А если вдруг…

– Что, дедушка?

– Да ничего, не бери в голову.

– Ты думаешь о поисках Марка? Я планировал нанять сыщиков – на Бетте есть всё, даже сыщики, – и отправить их на Целый-Чтоб-Его-Джексон. Он где-то там, я знаю.

«Где бы ты ни был, Марк, держись! Я скоро найду тебя!»

– Джексон… мерзкое местечко. Дай-ка какой-нибудь блокнот… карандаш… Вот, смотри.

Руки графа Петера мелко тряслись, но линии упорно складывались в узнаваемый рисунок.

– Когда мы жгли корабли земных лордов – чтобы они не могли отступить и послать в Цетагандию за подкреплением, – так вот… Тогда я выучил, что у каждого корабля есть несколько точек, куда можно заложить заряд, и малым усилием расперетудыкать всё в щепки. Если действительно Джексон создан из остовов кораблей…

– Можно покончить с ним одним ударом! – догадался Майлз.

– Конечно, это всего лишь план, – рассуждал седой стратег. – А, да будет тебе известно, ни один план не выдерживает столкновения с реальным противником.

– Да, сэр.

– Но это правило, как и прочие, мы оставим для какой-нибудь игры. А тут у нас реальная жизнь. Так вот, если когда-нибудь ты доберешься до Целого-Чтоб-Его-Джексона, держи про запас… Что замолчал, сынок? Опять кости заныли? Где Ботари, тебе пора принимать лекарства…

Майлз с трудом сбросил наваждением:

– Всё в порядке, сэр. Правила – для игры, а у нас реальная жизнь. Полностью согласен. Продолжайте, прошу вас…


End file.
